Doctor Sexy loves me?
by skeletoninme
Summary: I have inserted myself into and AU universe, where no Vampires or Wolves exist, and Carlisle is single! I fricken' SUCK at summaries, so just read it! Please? From the writer of Kidnapped: The Isabella Swan Case. NOW COMPLETE! :
1. Meeting Doctor Sexy

**BWHAHAHA! And AUish story for 'yall! Ew. Okie accent. XD**

**In this, Carlisle is SINGLE, and ESME is DEAD. GOT IT? GOOD! xD I'm hyper, and it's 2:33 am...Not good.. :**

**MY POV**

I was rounding the corner when I ran smack dab into someone. I braced myself for the impact that was sure to come. Instead, a pair of warm, muscled arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and was met by a pair of deep blue eyes. I gasped. He was beautiful. Sharp cheek bones, a slightly square jaw, and messy blonde hair.

"Are you all right?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

I made the mistake of looking into his sea blue eyes. "I-uh-I-yes," I stammered.

A half smile appeared on his face. He set me back on my feet. I wobbled. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"No, I'm not," I said, telling the truth.

"We can step into my office, so that you can regain your balance," he offered. I noticed the sthescope around his neck, and the white doctor's coat.

I nodded my head, and we stepped into an office, that had a door with a sign that read, 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen'.

"Are you a patient, or a guest?" he asked, steering me to the couch, and setting me down.

"Receptionist, and I slam into a doctor on my first day at work. Well, at least I wasn't holding hot coffee...," I said, muttering the last part.

"Oh, so _you're _the new receptionist. And that is quite good that you weren't holding coffee. I don't really mind the 'you running into me' part, though..." He whispered the end.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Well, my name is Isabella Alice McCarty," I told him, as he sat down next to me.

"My son, Edward, has a fiance named Bella, and by the way, you two are almost identical. I now see what Emmett meant by that. I also have a daughter named Alice." He smiled at me. I glanced at his crossed fingers on his lap. He caught my brief glance and added, "I adopted Edward and Alice about three years ago, when I was twenty."

I wondered why he was telling me all of this.

"My brother, Emmett, has a girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, who has a twin brother, Jasper Hale, who I'm pretty sure dates Alice..."

"I know Emmett. Strange kid, he is," he laughed. I committed his laugh to memory. It was musical. I laughed with him, and winced. The impact brought on one of my killer headaches. (A/N:I seriously get these ALL OF THE TIME!)

"Are you all right?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.(A/N: Did you notice that the Cullen men ask this ALL OF THE TIME?)

"Headache," I moaned. "I get them all of the time. I was going to see a doctor in a few weeks, after I had made an appointment."

"You could give me the details, and I could get you some pain medication for it," he said.

"Okay."

"How often do you get these?"

"Once or twice a day."

"Does ibuprofen help? Or Aspirin, or Tylenol?"

"Not really."

We stopped the Q and A when I put my hands on my head and moaned again.

"Are you allergic to any medicines?" he asked, standing up, and walking to the door.

"Paxel," I answered immediately. (A/N: I think it was some sort of anti-depressant, but it made my jaw have tremors, for like, two weeks. And I only took TWO PILLS! UGH! Yes, I was depressed, now, go die slowly in a corner, and leave me alone! xD)

"Can you take (fill in blank)?"

I nodded.

"I will get you some now, and bring a prescription." He left the room, and shut the door.

Wow, I thought, if Edward is engaged, isn't he about the same age as Carlisle? Confusing.

Carlisle walked back in. I took the paper cup, and the pill, and swallowed both. "I will get you a prescription once the office isn't so full."

"Would it be too personal if I asked why Edward and Alice are about the same age as you are?" I asked Carlisle.

"No, it's fine," he said as he sat back on the couch. "Edward and Alice's mom, Esme, was my sister. She was about twenty years older than I am. Edward is only three years younger than me, and Alice is actually older than I am by four months. Esme dies three years ago, and I adopted Edward, seeing as he was only seventeen at the time. Alice just, kind of, joined in, as you could say. The think of me as a father figure, which is kind of awkward, to say the least, considering we grew up together," Carlisle explained.

"Wow. Must be kind of weird to have a daughter/neice that is four months older than you are."

He laughed. "Sometimes." He stared at my face. "I swear, you look _exactly _like Bella." I blushed. Carlisle smiled. "She blushes constantly, too. Would i-"

_Run, baby, run  
__Don't ever look back,  
__They'll tear us apart,  
__If you give them the chance.  
__Don't sell your heart,  
__Don't say we're not meant to be,  
__Run, baby, run,  
__Forever we'll be...  
__You and me..._

I jumped at the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Emm? Is that you?" I asked.

"Have you met Carlisle yet?"

"Actually I'm on his couch in his office."

"Ooh la la!"

I blushed. Carlisle smirked. "Shut up, Emm! What kind of girl do you take me for?!" Carlisle burst out laughing.

"God, Isali. Stop it or you'll kill the poor man. And it's not my fault if you're sexually repressed!"

"Emmett James McCarty! SHUT. UP!" I slammed the phone closed. I looked over at Carlisle who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"Sorry, but the look on your face, and what I imagined Emmett said, it was just too funny."

"Emmett is borderline retarded, so the possibilities are _endless_." We both cracked up.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
__The taste of her cherry chapstick.  
__I ki-_

I blushed madly, and picked up the phone. "WHAT DO YOU WANT, MARY?!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"A simple 'hello', or a 'how ya doin' would have been nice."

"You _had_ to make that your ring-tone, didn't you?"

"Yep!"

"Well, you called at the worst possible moment."

I heard a squeal. I held the phone away and I _knew _that Carlisle heard it. "YOU'RE HAVING SEX?!"

I looked over at Carlisle, who was looking at the bookcase like it was really interesting. A light blush was across his sharp cheekbones. I was completely scarlet. "NO, I'M NOT!"

"SO! YOU'RE STILL A TWENTY YEAR OLD VIRGIN, EH?!"

I swear my hands even turned red. "MARY MARTHA! SHUT UP!" I hung up again. I looked over at Carlisle, who's blush had become more prominent. "Heh, sorry about that...I swear she's on Speed..."

He cleared his throat. "Would it be way too forward of me to ask for you and Emmett to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Carlisle asked.

I blushed some more. "No, not at all."

"I really don't think that color is a healthy color to be," he said. I smacked his arm, and an electric current went through me.

"Well, I'll have you call me?" I asked/said.

"Do I get my own special ring-tone?"

"Yes. Now, will you call me?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Write this down, it is kind of confusing...," I told him, and he got a piece of paper, and a pen. "1-594-1025-4568-1023," I told him.

"Why are there so many numbers?" he asked.

"I have NO idea. When you call me, and we get a time sent up, we can figure out what your 'special ring-tone' will be, alright?"

"Okay. Bye...What should I call you? You have a long name," he asked.

"Isali," I replied, before walking out of the office, to my desk.

**SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK?! And yes, I do think that Mary is on Speed, or something. Everyone else swears she has the worst case of ADHD in the world...Review or I won't UPDATE! And the songs used, are...Check Yes Juliet, by We The Kings, (Look it up on You Tube), and I Kissed A Girl, by Katy Perry. Mary and I are currently addicted to it. I've listened to it 126 times on my iTunes...XD**

**Now, REVIEW!**


	2. UNO!

**I was kind of hoping for more reviews, ya know...AND views. 35?! Are you freaking serious? Kidnapped has 8586! Bleh. There is some language in here...**

**Still My POV**

When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed Emmett's Jeep was there. Yes! I thought, I can get him back!

I climbed out of my '53 Ford pickup and went to the front door. I opened it and was attacked. "Emm! Geroff me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he chanted, squeezing me hard enough to make me pee. "Please don't make me cook for myself!"

"Release me and we'll talk!" I shouted. He let me go, and I tried to get some air back into my lungs. I looked up at him, and he had his puppy-dog-face on. "Aw, fine. I'll cook for you tonight, but not tomorrow." I put in the last part so that I could hear him whine.

"Wha? WHY?!" he whined.

"Because," I started,"we are eating at the Cullen's house."

"YES! Bella's cooking!" Emmett punched a fist into the air.

"Excuse me?" I asked, tapping my foot on the floor.

"Your cooking is better, I swear! Don't hurt me!" He put his arms infront of his face.

I smacked his arm and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I woke up and my heart went into a frenzy. I am seeing Carlisle today. EEEEP!

I drug myself out of bed, and took a shower. I pulled on a pair of dark wash flair jeans, an olive green shirt that had a stethoscope on it and said _'Smooth Operator'_(Go to and you can buy that), and a pair of my faded tennies.

As I took off down the stairs putting my hair up into a ponytail, I tripped on the last step.

"AHH!" I screamed. My face met Emmett's huge winter coat, but I still felt the pain when my face hit. "Emm? Could you help me? I'm a_ little_ stuck..." My foot had somehow made its way _over _my head, and was currently _lodged _in the coat rack. I heard him come in the room, leave, come back in, a few snapping sounds, and then my foot came out of the rack. He helped me up. "Did you leave your coat there on purpose?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes. I just had a feeling that you were going to trip this morning," he said, following me.

"Shut up."

"Nice shirt. Wearing it for someone who uses a stethoscope?" Emmett smirked.

I bent over, and grabbed a frying pan, and smacked him with it.

"OW! OW OW OW!" Emmett shouted, holding his head.

I dropped the pan, grabbed my keys, and ran out the door.

"ISABELLA ALICE MARIE MCCARTY!"

"See you at dinner! I love you!" I shouted back. I hopped into my truck, shoved the keys into the ignition, and hit the gas. It groaned. I saw Emmet get into his colossal Jeep, and take off.

I managed to get out of the driveway, and half way to the hospital, when my truck died. "Come on, baby! I put gas in you, I drive you, I yell at people when they call you old, please don't die on me!" I slammed my head into the steering wheel five times. Ow.

My phone rang. The caller ID read,'Carlisle'.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"My truck died, and I'm like, half way there."

"Do you want me to come get you?"

I sighed. "Thank you so much, Carlisle." I gave him the street I was on, and he said he would be there in a few minutes.

I turned on my radio.

_"Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession  
Love me or hate me, that is the question  
If you love me then - thank you  
If you hate me then - fuck you!_  
_Love me or hate me, it's still an obsession  
Love me or hate me, that is the question  
If you love me then - thank you  
If you hate me then - fuck you!_

_I'm that funky little monkey with the tiniest ears  
I don't like drinkin fancy champy, I'll stick with Heineken beers  
LOUD BELCH Whoops! Might burp in ya face  
A little unladylike, what can I say?  
Well oh gosh, I'm not posh, may I wear odd socks  
I do what I'm doin - YEAH!  
So everybody's entitled to opinions  
I open my mouth and shit I got millions  
I'm the middle kid, the riddle kid  
I'll make you giggle 'til ya sick, my nose jiggles when I spit  
Yeah I do have some stories, and it's true I want all the glory  
Go on then, come on support, I'm English - try and deport me!"_

"So, you're English?"

"AAAAHHHHH!! CARLISLE CULLEN! YOU LITTLE BUGGER!" I shouted, clutching my chest.

"I didn't know you listened to rap," he said, leaning into my open window.

"That is one of the only songs of rap that I listen to, thank you very much. Now, how long have you been there?"

"Since you declared that you were a funky little monkey," he answered, smiling.

"Chii!" I cursed in Japanese.

He looked down at my shirt and smirked. "Nice shirt." He then looked up at my face, and his forehead creased with worry. "What did you do to your nose?"

"I'll tell you later. Now, back up before I beat you up with my door," I warned.

He backed up, and I opened my door, he stepped around it. I tried to climb out of the truck, but I fell. Again. And of course, he caught me. But, alas, he had to end up holding me off of the ground by my _**belt loops**_. I turned red. He lowered my to the ground, and I climbed the rest of the way out of the cab. As I stood up a little, my pants slipped down a bit. Carlisle coughed, and I clutched my butt, cursing internally. I finally stood up all the way, and turned towards Carlisle. He was staring straight up at the sky, and had a light flushing across his cheek bones.

"Sorry about that," I said, putting my hand on the back of my neck. "I'm a total klutz."

He finally looked back down at me. "Bella is a klutz, too."

I turned towards his car, and nearly screamed. There sat a black Mercedes S55 AMG. I looked back over to him, and smiled. "_This_ is your car?"

"Do you like it?" he asked, opening my door.

"I like it, I love it, I want some more of it!" I sang, crawling in. He laughed, and shut my door.

The door across from me opened and he slid in, and started the car, driving away from my truck. "Tell me more about yourself," Carlisle said.

"Well, I'm adopted, I don't know who my real parents are, I've been with Emmett's family since birth, and Emmett didn't know that I was adopted until our mom told us. Our mom is named Elizabeth. There used to be a Mr. McCarty, but he dies while Elizabeth was pregnant with Emmett. His name was Edward," I told him. (A/N: I get to have Edward's parents! YAY!)

"Wow. That's a lot of information. Any more?"

"Well, I'm _addicted _to reading. I _love _music_._I'm currently obsessed with a book trilogy. Which is soon to be a...quadology," I said, smiling.

"Quadology?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes, quadology," I looked at him, my eyes saying, " I_ dare _you to question my word."

"Quadology it is, then," he laughed.

Soon we pulled up to the hospital, and I noticed that Jessica 'Gossip Maniac' Stanley was getting out of her beat up white car. Carlisle pulled up next to her, and before I could get my seat belt unbuckled all of the way, he was out of the car, and opening my door for me. He held his hand out for me, and I gladly took it, not wanting a replay of what happened less than ten minutes ago.

As I stepped out of the car, Jessica noticed me. She gasped, and then glared. As I shut my door, Carlisle made no move to release my hand. When we passed her, I waved and smiled. She was pissed off. YAY!

We finally gont pass Jessica and a little closer to the end of the lot, when Carlisle bent his head down and whispered in my ear, "I hope you don't mind me holding your hand. Miss Stanley just won't stop flirting with me." I giggled.

"I don't mind in the least. She is a little over the top when it comes to flirting. I mean, you _don't _need to unbutton your shirt half way and lean over the desk to talk to someone!" I said, whispering back to him. Carlisle bust out laughing. I smiled. I had done my job.

- - -

I sighed, walking into Carlisle's office, and leaning up against the door frame. My day had been _beyond_ boring. Well, the parts _after_ I had gotten into the hospital, at least. "Hey, you ready?" I asked the bent over figure at the desk.

"Nearly, I just need to finish something," Carlisle said.

"Do you want me to go to my house, or straight to yours?"

"My house is fine, but it will just be you and I until 5:30," Carlisle told me, looking up.

"Do you have any board games? OH! Do you have any cards?" I asked, jubilant.

"Yes, we have a deck of cards, and board games."

"Wait, do you have Uno cards?"

"I'm pretty sure we do," he said.

"YES! I'm going to call Emm now," I said, reaching for my phone.

"Okay, I'll just be another minute," he told me, looking back down.

I dialed Emmett's number.

"Hello?"

"Emm? HI! Go to the Cullen's house at 5:30, okay?"

"Where are you going to be until then?"

"At the Cullen's house. Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rose will be there by 5:30."

"So you'll be alone with Carlisle for an hour and a half?"

"Yes, God. We aren't going to do anything!" Carlisle coughed. "We are going to play Uno."

"Good. And If I find anything but Uno, you'll be in serious trouble."

"But what if we want to watch TV, or play Scrabble?"

"Don't be a smart-ass."

"Now you need to put a dollar in the swear jar, Emmett. Shame on you!"

"Shut up. I'll be there at 5:30." He hung up.

I turned to face Carlisle. "Emmett is _way _too overprotective. I mean, he knows I'm a virgin, for God sakes! Oh, crap. I didn't just say that, did I?"

"No, you didn't, I swear," Carlisle said, turning off the lamp on his desk.

"Good. Let's go. Darn, we have to pass Jessica," I growled.

"I can take care of that," he said, turning off the lights. He took my hand, and we walked out of the office, and he locked it behind us. As we approached Jessica's desk, Carlisle said,"Where do you think we should go for dinner?"

My sly reply was,"Your house, of course," and we kept walking. When we rounded the corner, we burst into hysterics. "Did you see her face? I didn't know that someone could look like a fish out of water so well!" We kept walking hand in hand until we got to the Mercedes. He opened my door and I got in. He shut my door, and jogged over to his side, and got in. He started the car and backed out of the lot."Can I turn on the radio?" I asked.

"Sure, but _no rap_." he said, sending a smile in my direction. It gave my butterflies. I flicked on the radio, and one of my _favorite _songs came on.

"AAAHHH!" I squealed.

_"While we were trying different things  
And we were smoking funny things  
Making love out by the lake to our favorite song  
Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long!  
Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long!"_

I sang along, and Carlisle looked over at me because of my over exuberant behavior. "You _really _love this song, don't you?"

"Yep!" I popped the 'p'.

Soon we were going down a dirt road, turning off to a hidden drive that was covered with weeds. Just a few minutes later, we pulled up to a magnificent white mansion.

"Holy," I murmured, awed.

"You like it?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked back over at him. "You used to live here _alone_?"

"Yes, for about five months."

"God, that must have been _really_ lonely."

"Sometimes. Now, lets go play ourselves some Uno!"

- - -

"Uno!" I shouted, again.

Carlisle sighed. He put down a wild card. "Red." He put down a red three.

"Yes!" I yelled, throwing my red nine down on the pile. This was my fifteenth win.

"Are you _sure _there is no way to cheat at this game?" Carlisle asked, rubbing his temple.

"Yes. You just _really_suck at Uno, Carlisle," I said, picking up the cards.

"No more Uno, please," he begged.

"Do you have normal playing cards?" He nodded. "Go, get them! Scat!" I shooed him away. He laughed, picking the Uno cards up, before walking out of the room. I swallowed, following his retreating figure with my eyes. Nice butt... I slapped myself in the head for thinking that. He is _just _a friend!

He came back in, and saw me smacking my forehead repeatedly. "Is? Are you okay?"

I looked up. "Oh, just peachy. And I like the name Is. Can you call me that?" He nodded. "Now, give me the cards. Do you know how to play Speed? Good, something _challenging._

- - -

"IT'S A TIE! I SURRENDER! UNCLE! MERCY!" I shouted, as Carlisle tickled my sides.

"No, _I_ won! Say it!" he said back, tickling me more. He was now sitting on me, tickling relentlessly.

"Never!" He tickled more. "Okay! OKAY! YOU WON!" He kept tickling.

"What the_ bloody_ hell?"

Carlisle stopped, and we both looked over to see my big brother, standing in the doorway. Carlisle slid off of me as I tried to get my breath back. "It's called 'Tickle Is until she pees herself, or until she admits Carlisle won the game of Speed', duh. We've played that before, but that time it was 'Tickle me until I admit that Emmett won the game of Sorry," I said, getting up. The door slammed. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward all walked in, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"No. FREAKING. Way," Alice said.

"Oh. My. God," Jasper muttered.

"What the hell?" Edward asked.

"I told you guys!" Rose exclaimed.

_"WHAT?!" _I screamed. "_Why _are all staring at me?!"

"Because you are like a carbon copy of my fiance," Edward replied," of whom shall be here any minute."

I looked over to Emmett and gasped. "Oh, my God, Emmett! I swear I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" I said, eyeing his huge purple, blue, and yellow bruise on his forehead. "And why didn't you show them a picture of me?"

"I didn't have one!" he said.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" a voice that sounded weirdly like my own asked.

"In here, Bella!" Alice said.

She walked in. I screamed, and all went black.

**GOD! My hands are cramping! That's a LONG chapter! And whoever can tell me the name of those two songs, the next chapter will be for you! And I bet you didn't see THAT coming! I gave you 2,654 words!**


	3. The God of All Cars, and My TWIN!

**Come on! You read it, but you don't review! You all are EVIL! And it was my birthday yesterday, on Father's Day. I turned** **seventeen.:þ**

**Chapter ****Three**

**MyPOV**

I shot up and so did Bella. It was like looking into a mirror. Creepy. "Oh. My. FREAKING. God!" we both shouted together. Everything was slient. We bothe stood up and walked to stand about a foot apart. I _swear _there was a mirror there. "Y-y-you stole my face!" I shouted with her again. "Stop that!" we shouted in unison again.

"Okay, how about this? I have two first names, so I'll just say the first one, and we'll both say our middle names, and our birthdays at the same time," I suggested.

"Okay," Bella answered, and it was kind of weird because her voice was nearly identical to mine.

"Isabella Marie, September 13, 1987," we both said.

"Oh ,ny God, I have a twin," Bella muttered.

"So I'm not the only one seeing doubles," I said. I looked over at everyone. They were still completely silent.

"We will both be back in a little while, excuse us," Bella said, dragging me out of the living room and outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my dad's. We are going to ask what the hell this is all about," she said sternly, pulling me over to an amazing car.

I got in, and she took off, speeding down the drive. Soon we stopped infront of a house with a police cruiser in the driveway.

"Your father is Chief Swan?" I exclaimed.

"No, _our_ father," she muttered, climbing out. She flung the front door open, dragging me in. "CHARLES RICHARD SWAN! _EXPLAIN_!" (A/N: I made up Charlie's middle name.)

Charlie looked up at us, and went immedately white. "I-uh-what-how-huh-EH?!"

"Charlie, why do I have a carbon copy of myself next to me who shares the same first name, middle name, and birthday, huh?" she demanded.

"Alice?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Uh, well...My name is Isabella Alice Marie McCarty..But, I guess that my name is Isabella Alice Marie Swan McCarty, now, huh?" I pondered out loud.

"I'm calling Reneé," Charlie said, and then went into the kitchen. ( I don't remember weither the é goes first or last... HELP!)

I looked over to Bella. "So..you're my twin, eh?"

"Mmhmm...," she murmured before flinging herself at me.

"AH! Uh..Hello to you too." I patted her back awkwardly.

"Uh, Bella, go get the other phone, and Alice, take this one. Her name is Reneé," Charlie said, handing me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?"

"No, I'm Isabella Alice," I said as Bella came around the corner with the other phone.

"Mom, it's Bella," Bella said into the phone.

"Oh, my God. Where do I begin?" Reneé wondered.

"How about whay there are _two _Bellas?" Bella asked.

"Okay, but it's a kind of long story," Reneé told us.

We moved to sit on the couch.

"Well, Charlie and I got married out of high school, and I got pregnant. With twins. After I gave birth, I only gave you your first name, Alice. We couldn't afford two children. I put you up for adoption, and for tyhat I am sorry. I never kept track of you, because I didn't want you to know," Reneé explained.

"Uh, wow. So now I have two mothers, one father, two sisters, and two brothers?" I said into the phone.

"Two brothers and sisters?" Bella and Reneé asked.

"Emmett and Edward and Bella and Alice. DUH." I smiled.

"OH!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Bella, we have a dinner to get back to, remember?" I said.

"Oh, that's right! Bye, Mom, I love you!" Bella said.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I love you, too, even if I don't know you," I said, smiling.

"I love you guys, too. Bye!"

"Bye!" Bella and I chimed together.

After we hung up, we left and we were back at the Cullen's house. As we were climbing out of Bella's car, I asked," What kind of car is this?"

"A Mercedes Guardian," she replied.

"Ah-saahhhh? Hyaknah! Agahh?" I muttered incoherently.

"Mmhmm, one of those. Now, let's go," she said, taking my hand and dragging me away from the God of all cars. Well, Goddess. The God of all cars is the-"Did you know that Edward has a Vanquish?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Everyone burst out the front door at my scream, to see me hopping up and down. I spotted Edward abd walked, well, _hopped _actually, over to him. "Edward, if you don't let me see the Vanquish _right now_, I will shoot you in the foot," I threatened.

He gulped. "Right this way," he said shakily.

The second we entered the garage, I "AAAHHHH!"ed again. "OH MY MOTHER FLAPJACKS!" I screamed, and ran to the car and hugged it. I heard some rustling.

"Hey, you want to take it for a spin?" Edward asked. I noticed everyone in the doorway. He threw me the keys, and I barely caught them. I stared at the keys in my hand stupidly for a moment, before running at Edward and screaming,

"I LOVE YOU!!", and kissing him full on the mouth, and running back to the car. As I reached for the handle, I heard a thump behind me, and turned. Edward was sprawled out on his back on the garage floor, out cold. "_Oops_." ( I italicized because it was from Twilight)

"_That's an understatement_," Carlisle said, propping Edward up, and waving for Jasper and Emmett to take Edward to the couch.

"Hey, Bella, now we have something else in common! We've both kissed your fiancé!" I said, smiling. She glared. Before any one could stop me, I opened the door to the Vanquish-God of all cars-and hopped in. I shut the door, and turned on the car, and roled the window down. I stuck my head out. "Hey, Carlisle! Open the garage door and get in!"

He stared at me before opening the garage door.

"Sorry, Bells, but we're going to skip your dinner!" I said as Carlisle climbed in. She nodded, and I backed out of the garage, leaving the family behind.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!? You read, but don't review! I DON'T GET YOU PEOPLE!**


	4. Night in the Vanquish, and no pants

**Yeah, sorry again about LTYH...But, this story is like my baby, and I have a MILLION things I want to make happen in it, so...Let me do my job! :)**

**Chapter Four**

**MyPov**

"Where are we going?" Carlisle asked.

"La Bella Italia in Port Angeles," I said, speeding down the deserted hi-way.

"Could you slow down?" Carlisle was gripping the seat.

I smirked at him. "I'm a better driver than you-AHHHH!"

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

"Gotcha!"

"I hate you," he said, crossing his arms indignantly.

"No, you don't! You _loooove _me, and you know it!" I said, teasing him. He blushed, and turned to look at the passing scenery. I swallowed. _He _couldn't possibly like someone like _me. _I'm totally and completely _plain!_ As I was continuing to ramble on in my head, I noticed the '_Port Angeles, 2 mi.'_sign. In my peripheral vision, I could see Carlisle looking at me. I turned my eyes to his, and he looked away quickly.

- - -

"So, Bella is my twin," I told Carlisle, popping some more mushroom raviolli into my mouth.

He nodded, swallowing his steak. "What a total coincidence. So, doesn't that mean I'm your cousin now?" He smirked.

"Your point? We aren't blood relatives, so...," I trailed off, staring into my pasta dish.

"What kind of music do you like from musicals?" he asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Oh, my God! I saw that the Vanquish has one of those iPod car dock thingies! Can I put mine into it?" I said.

"You have your iPod with you?" Carlisle looked amazed.

"Of _course!"_I said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet. "Music makes the world go 'round! I have to have my music. On the way back I will play the song. Mmkay? Do you want to drive?" I asked.

He nodded. "Are you finished?"" I nodded, as he called over our waitress, Amber, and asked for the bill. She flipped her hair, and smiled at Carlisle, puffing out her chest. I growled, and it surprised me. Carlisle looked at me and winked, letting me know that he was up to something. He took my hand. "Love, are we staying at my house or yours?" he asked.

"Yours! Jasons' home for the weekend, and I wouldn't want him to hear us," I said, blushing. Amber immediately put the check on the table. Carlisle put the money on the bill, and he pulled out my chair and helped me stand. He placed his hand on the small of my back as we exited the restaurant.

"As soon as we were in the car, I lifted up, and fished my iPod touch out of my butt pocket. I shoved it into the dock, and went to the correct song. As Carlisle started the car, the song started. Soft piano filled the car, and Carlisle grinned, backing out of the lot, and driving much slower than I had.

_"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear..."_

Carlisle and I were both singing along, and he had ahold of my hand.

_"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife?_

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

_How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love_

_Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love."_

I decided to take Joanne's solo.

_  
"Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan_

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?"_

Carlisle took Collins' solo.

_  
"In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Di-i-i-i-i-ied."_

I continued on, and he joined.

_"It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends_

_Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love."_

I went on with another solo as Carlisle continued the main part.

_"Oh you got to you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in lo-o-o-o-o-o-ove."_

Carlisle sang,

_"Seasons Of Love.  
Seasons Of Love."_

I ended with,

_"Measure your life, measure your life in love!"_

I smiled, clutching Carlisle's hand.

"So, Seasons of Love from _RENT_, huh?" he asked.

I nodded, and all of a sudden, the car was filled with the song I wrote to my old boyfriend, Jacob Black. (Ew. It just fit...)

_(This song is totally awesome, and is by Tara Louise, and you should go to her myspace. Her name is taralovesmusic, and you should download this song!)_

_(No copyright infringement intended!)_

_I still don't understand why you cry for me  
Somethings are hard to let go, I know  
But I stay strong  
I don't let right mean less than wrong  
Cuz there's always tomorrow  
If you still feel that way  
I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no_

_I've given you the time  
And the space to heal  
But you just won't change how you feel for me  
I'm sorry, I've said all that I can say  
I'm letting you down easy  
And it's time to walk away  
I'm afraid it's gonna have to end now_

_I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
__I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
__I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
__I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry_

_Don't let me get you down  
It's not like I don't think you're great  
You're just not what I'm looking for  
Don't give up cuz I want someone more_

_I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry_  
_I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry  
I'm sorry, don't cry_

_(vocalizing)_

He looked over at me in awe. "Was that you?"

"Mmhmm...," I mumbled. He smiled. I looked back, and saw a drop down DVD screen, with a USB port. "Can we sit back there? I have these family photo screen shows that I want you to see," I said.

"I'll go somewhere that I go when I like to think," he said, speeding up.

A few minutes later or so, we were parked in a clearing, sitting in the back seat, laughing our asses off. On the screen was a picture of Emmett when he was eight, covered head too toe in flour. And me, laughing on the floor at age six.

We watched about an hour more when I fell asleep.

- - -

I was _way_ too warm, and my pillow was breathing. Wait a frickin' minute! Pillows _don't _breathe_. _I lifted my head, and looked down. There was a mass of ruffled blonde hair. Carlisle Cullen was underneath me in the backseat of an Aston Martin Vanquish. Holy Crow. I noticed that it was still dark out, and decided that I should just go back to sleep. I lay my head against his chest-his _warm, muscled_ chest-and fell back to sleep.

- - -

My pillow had his arms wrapped around me when I woke up. The sun was just rising. I vaguely realized that my leg was inbetween his. Oh, boy. I put my head back on his chest and waited for him to wake up.

About thirty minutes later, he groaned, and looked up. His blue eyes were opening. I said," 'Morning Sleeping Beauty! Sleep well?" I propped my head on his chest. (Yum! xD)

"Only because of Sleeping Beauty Number Two right here," he said, smiling. "_Your hair looks like a haystack...but I like it._"

"Oh, shut up. You know, Emmett probably had a hernia because I'm not home yet," I said. I tried to get up, but I was kind of stuck. I looked down and noticed that somehow, our _zippers _had gotten jammed together. "Oh, _damn._ _Not good._"

"What?" he asked.

"Somehow-and I have no _freaking_ idea how-our **ZIPPERS **got jammed together," I told him, bewildered.

He blushed. "Oh, damn, is right. Now, how in the seven hells did that manage to happen?"

"Still, no idea. Now, who is going to put their hand down there and...fiddle...with them?"

"No idea? How about rock paper scissors?"

I put my fist on his chest and he put his in the air.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" we yelled simultaneously.

I had rock, and he had paper. _Shit._

"Damn you, Carlisle, damn you," I said, slowing reaching down. I jiggled the zippers, and pulled my hips up. I heard a ping, and I fell off of Carlisle, and looked down. I had _two _zippers on my pants now. I was only chest to chest with Carlisle, and my legs were on the floor space. I looked at Carlisle pants. A pari of navy blue silk boxers could be seen. "Uh, Carlisle?"

"Hmm?"

"You have no zipper, and your fly is permanently open on that pair of pants, now," I said, smirking.

"Instead of that shirt saying '_Smooth Operator',_ it should say '_Zipper Stealer'_," Carlisle said, sitting up.

"Agh!" I yelled, falling to the floor. Carlisle looked over at me, sprawled in the foot space of the car, and crawled out of the Vanquish, and grabbed my arm, and pulled.

My pants got stuck on something, and slid down to my knees, and came loose, and I flew backwards onto Carlisle's stomach, with my pants around my knees. I arched my back to see Carlisle with his hands over his eyes.

"Is, put your pants on."

I yanked on them, but they wouldn't budge. They had gotten stuck again. Great. I pulled them all of the way off, and crawled over to my pants, which were hanging off of the door. I was bent over on my hands and knees, my butt in the air, working on unhooking my jeans from the seat, and I heard a strangled noise behind me. I looked backwards and saw Carlisle, sitting up, staring. He swallow. Apparently he had read the back of my panties that Ashley had gotten me last year for my birthday. They said," _Bite me. You know you want to." _I finally pulled them free, and put them on.

**Next chapter will include the family's reaction! Don't miss it!**


	5. Family Reactions dun, dun, duuuunnn

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on another of my slideshows for Twilight. Can anyone tell me how you make a WMV format from Windows Movie Make into the one that you have to use to put it onto YouTube? And thank everyone for the feedback last chapter, and not killing me for putting Listen to Your Heart on hiatus. °-°**

Chapter Five

As we pulled up to the house, I squeezed Carlisle's hand, panicking. He gave me a reassuring look, and parked the car. I noticed that Emmett's Jeep was here, and so was Edward's Volvo, Rosalie's M3, and Alice's Porche. _Shit_.

The second Carlisle unlocked the door, I heard a bellowing, "ISABELLA ALICE MARIE SWAN MCCARTY! Get your _ass _in here, RIGHT NOW!" I gulped audibly, and Carlisle sent me a panicked glance. We probably looked really bad. Carlisle's hair was disheveled, and he had no zipper, and his shirt was all wrinkled, and I had two zippers hanging off of my pants, my shirt was wrinkled as well, and my hair was full of knots. I let go of his hand and walked into the family room, with my head down. "Where were you last night, young lady?!" Emmett shouted at me. I could see six pairs of feet, which meant that everyone was in there. Great.

"I was with Carlisle. And I'm twenty, Emmett," I said, still looking down.

"Look at me when I talk to you," Emmett commanded, and my head snapped up. He looked _really_ mad.

"Nothing happened! We went to La Bella Italia for dinner, then we went to a meadow, and we watched some of my slide shows in the back seat, and then we fell asleep! I swear!"

"Then why does Carlisle have a gaping hole in his pants, and why are your underwear sticking out of the top of your pants, and have another zipper on your pants?" Emmett asked, tapping his foot.

"Well, you see-"

"She woke up and we had somehow managed to end up with her on top of me, and our zippers stuck together. Emmett, nothing happened. I promise you that. And the other half, of why her undergarments are out of the top, is she fell to the floor, and I got out, and pulled her arms, and they got stuck on a piece of metal under the seat, and came off. She put them on in a hurry, and I didn't see anything." He had his fingers crossed behind his back on the last part. "We then drove home," Carlisle told him.

"Is all of this true?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes, I swear." I squeezed my arms around myself, and suddenly my front wasn't as tight. Crap. My bra had come unhooked. Stupid front clasp. I grabbed part of it under the fabric and pulled them together. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie noticed, and laughed. I blushed. "Uh, excuse me," I said, and walked off to the bathroom. I clasped myself, and looked in the mirror. Oh, God. No wonder Emmett was freaked. My hair was completely messed up, and my shirt was all wrinkled, and the zipper looked really weird.

A knock came from the door. "Isabella? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked. He sounded concerned.

"I'm fine. You can come in if you like. I'm just brushing my hair," I told him, grabbing Alice's brush and fighting the tangles as the door opened. Carlisle walked in, and chuckled. "What?"

"Your face in the mirror looks halarious. You look like you're trying to do something really complicated," he told me.

"Yeah? Well, you try and get the brush through my hair, and see what your face looks like," I snapped, yanking the brush.

He reached into the cabinet above me, and pulled out some kind of spray. "Take the brush out of you hair, and wait a minute," he told me, and I pulled the brush out of my hair. He sprayed it in, and it smelled like strawberries. "There. Now, try again."

I pulled the brush through, and it went all the way down, with minor pain. "That is the best detangling spray ever!" I said, brushing again. Within three minutes, I was done.

"It should be, it cost fifty dollars," Carlisle said, replying to my comment.

"Holy crap! God, Alice, use enough money?" I said, walking down the hallway, to the living room. "Rosalie, can I borrow something? I'm taller than Bella, and a lot taller than Alice...And my car is currently on the side of the road."

"Sure. Come this way," Rosalie said, standing up, and pulling me to her room in the house. Apparently Emmett had a room here, too. God, I should get me a room here. Rose opened her door, and I gasped. The walls were a light baby pink, with a white bed spread that had hot pink flowers on it, and a humongous walk in closet. "So, what do you want to wear?"

"Uh, a pair of jeans, and a tee shirt is fine," I told her, wandering around. She went into the closet, and came back out with a pair of black flair jeans, and a shirt that said,"_Silence is golden, duct tape is silver."_ I smiled. "I was going to buy that shirt tomorrow." She smiled back, and tossed me the clothes, and ushered me into her bathroom.

About ten minutes later, I had my brown hair up in a clip, and had the black jeans and black shirt on, and was exiting the bathroom, when I ran smack dab into someone. I fell backwards when someones arms pulled me back upright. I looked up into a pair of green eyes. Amazing green eyes. "Oh, hello, Edward! Fancy meeting you here!" I said, giggling. I run into his family way too often.

"You run into us Cullen men way too often, don't you?" Edward asked, stting me upright. I was about to answer when a huge guffaw of laughter erupted from the living room. We both looked at eachother, and then went into the living room to find out what was up.

Emmett was holding a picture in his hands, and everyone was laughing at it. "Emmett..._What_ is that?" I demanded, stomping over to him with Edward. He turned it towards me and my mouth dropped open. It was me, on my face, on Emmett's winter coat, with my foot over my head, stuck in the coat rack. _That_was what the snaps were! "EEEEMMMMEEEETTT!!" I shouted, attacking him. He screamed like a little girl and hopped uo, and ran. I ran after him.

"Please don't eat me!" Emmett screamed, running into the kitchen. He stopped on one side of the island, and I stopped on the other. We did the dodging thing where one goes to one side, and so does the other. He managed to get around me and back into the living room. He took off up the stairs, and I followed. I tripped, and winked back at the family, and brought my finger to my lips to tell them to be quiet. I burst into tears. Emmett stopped, and looked down guiltily. I cried harder. He ran back down, and said, "Shh, shh. It's okay." He came down and sat by me.

I looked up at him, with tears streaming down my face, and lifted like I was going to hug him, when I slapped him, and tackled him up onto the landing. Rosalie bust out laughing. "Emmett-James-McCarty-I-hate-you!" I punctuated each word with another punch to his massive abdomen. I reached up and pinched a pressure point on his neck, and he squealed, and then stopped, melting into jelly. I crawled off of him, and said,"That will teach you not to mess with Isabella Alice Marie Swan McCarty, now, won't it?" I went back downstairs, and left Emmett, who was still all melty on the floor.

- - -

"So, is everyone staying here tonight?" Carlisle asked, as we finished dinner.

"Yes," we chorused back.

As everyone stacked their plate into the sink, I turned on the faucet and started filling the sink with bubbles and hot water.

"Here, let me help you."

I jumped, and turned around to see the blonde God that I call Carlisle.

"O-okay," I said, turning off the water and starting to wash. He started rinsing the glass that I put in front of him.

"So, who's room are you staying in tonight, or do you want a guest room? We have about seven of them."

"I would like a guest room. C-can it be outside of your room?" I said, blushing into the dishwater.

"Sure. Now, let's get this finished."

**Next we have the night that lays ahead!**


	6. McMuffins and Fires

**Chapter Six**

I was laying in bed, staring up at the white ceiling. I was across from Carlisle's room, in the blue and white guest room. I looked at the clock and noticed that it said 12:37a.m. Ugh. Stupid insomnia.

I stared at the celing for an hour more, before slipping off into dreamland.

_-_

_The fire was everywhere. In the hall, in the closet, at the window. The smoke was coming up towards me, and I started to cough. _

_"Isabella! Isabella!" Carlisle shouted from the flaming hallway._

_"No! Don't come into here! It's too dangerous!" I shouted back, tugging the covers off the bed and into the bathroom. I shoved them into the tub and turned the water on, soaking them. I pulled them around me when I heard a terrible scream. I ran back into the room, and saw that Carlisle's pants were on fire. I ran to him and threw the blankets on him, but they immediately erupted into orange flames. Carlisle screamed more. The fire wouldn't touch me. I sank to the floor, watching him burn to death._

_-_

I shot up, drenched in a cold sweat, shaking, and screaming Carlisle's name. "Carlisle! Carlisle!"

I heard footsteps, and he emerged in my room, his hair tousled, and only in a pair of black flannel pyjama pants. "Isabella? What's wrong?"

I started to sob, and shake uncontrollably. "Carlisle, Carlisle...," I whispered.

He crawled onto the bed and wrapped me in his arms. "Shh...Shhh...It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here. Shh...," he said, consolling me.

"But-you-you-were-on-fire!" I said between sobs. "You-were-burning-to-death!"

"It was just a dream. Shh...Calm down. I'm right here."

It took about twenty minutes for all of the crying to stop. We had moved back up against the headboard. "Promise me that you'll stay until I fall asleep, Carlisle," I whispered, clinging to his bare torso.

"I promise," he replied, moving some of my hair behind my ear.

He had his arms around me, and I had my head on his chest, with my arms around his stomach. Both of us were under the covers from the waist down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We lay there for an immeasurable amount of time, when I fell into the dark.

--

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. KNOCK!_

"Uuuugh...Go away," I mumbled into Carlisle's chest. Oh, _shit_. Carlisle's _chest_?!

"Isabella! Wake up! Or I'm coming in there!" Alice shouted along with Jasper and Emmett.

I looked up to Carlisle. Somehow we had slid down into the bed, and he was still holding me, and I had ended up with my face on his chest. "Carlisle...Carlisle...Carlisle Something-or-other Cullen, wake up!" I whispered frantically.

"Hmm? What?" he mumbled, coming to.

"You have got to hide in the closet! Go!" I said, afraid that Alice would open the door.

"Isabella! Come _on_! Wake up!" Alice, Jasper, and Emmett called again.

"Oh, damn. Okay," he said, crawling out of the bed and going to the closet. "Help me shut it!" he said.

I climbed out, and shut the door, and locked it with the key that was on the dresser. That key was now being put into my pillow case.

"Isa-!" Alice was cut off by me opening the door. Emmett and Jasper took one look at me, and turned around.

"What?" I whisper screamed at Alice.

"Look down," she said, giggling. I looked, and blushed. My top had ridden up, and ridden down, so it was sort of like I was wearing a bra. I pulled it up, and then pulled it down. "There. Now, hurry up! Emmett, Jasper, go down stairs and bug Rose and Bella," Alice commanded the two gentlemen, who were still turned around. They nodded and left. "Have you seen Carlisle?" she asked, giving me a look that said, _I know what you did last summer._

"Uh...no?" Damn, it came out like a question. "Bathroom maybe? In the basement?"

"No. Neither. He's in_ your _closet, isn't he?" Alice said, pushing me aside and walking over to the closet. She tried to open it, but it was locked. I smiled. "Give me the damn key."

"What key?" I asked, as she walked around me and over to the bed. She fished in the pillow case, and pulled out the key.

"_This_key," she replied, unlocking the closet door. I cringed, but he wasn't in there. Hmmm...Weirdness. "Where'd he _go_?!" Alice shrieked.

"I _told_ you that he wasn't in there!" I said, slamming the closet door shut again and snatching the key back.

"Fine. Now, get dressed and be down stairs in an hour," Alice said, leaving.

I re-opened the door, and something moved. The wall panel was being pushed outwards. Carlisle emerged from a hidden spot on the wall. "That was fricken' AWESOME!" I said as he replaced the panel.

Carlisle walked out of the closet and shut the door. "I accidentally found it when I was replacing the wall paper in the closet," he explained. "Now, I'm going to go get dressed, and you should do the same."

"Okay. Now,_ run_!" I said, opening the door. He ran to his room before Alice could come and investigate the noise.

--

As I was leaving the room, I ran into Carlisle. "Oh! You still need your special ring tone, don't you?"

"Yes, you _did _promise me one," he said as we slowly walked to the staircase. I pulled out my phone.

I flipped through several until I found one. "How about this?"

_It's not my time,  
__I'm not going.  
__There's a fear in me,  
and it's not showing.  
__This could be the end-_

"No."

I picked another one just to bug him.

_I ain't freakin',  
__I ain't fakin' this,  
__I ain't freakin' this,  
__I ain't fakin' this,  
__I ain't freakin' this,  
I ain't fakin' this.  
__Shut up and let me go! HEY!_

"_Absolutley _not!" Carlisle said as we reached the last step.

"Uh..How about..?"

_You've got to spend some time-love,  
__You've got to spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find love.  
__I will possess your heart._

"No, that's Alice and Jasper's song."

"What's our song?" Alice asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I will possess your heart by Death Cab for Cutie," Carlisle and I answered simultaneously.

"It sure is," Jasper said, coming up behind Alice.

I smiled, and then I looked over at the table, which was currently covered in McDonald's bags. "Breakfast is served!" Bella declared happily.

"Whoo hoo!" I shouted, jumping into the air and running to the table. "Where is my Egg McMuffin?!" I screamed, tearing through the bags.

"Right here, Squirt!" Emmett said, holding up a bag. I snatched it from him and sat down. Everyone else grabbed a bag and sat down as well.

Everyone else was eating as I tore into my Egg McMuffin and nearly threw up. I shot out of my chair, and ran to the bathroom. I bent over the toilet and gaged.

My McMuffin had uncooked egg and egg shell in it.

I felt two hands holding my hair back as I dry heaved. Somehow I just knew that it was Carlisle.

I sat back after flushing the toilet and felt his arms wrap around me. "Thank you," I said, my voice raspy. My throat hurt.

"Any time." He handed me a wet washcloth so that I could wash my mouth. He picked up my phone and looked through ringtones.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, truning towards him after popping three IceBreakers into my mouth.

He found one, and pressed play. Sara Bareilles' 'Bottle it Up' rang through the room.

_Love you're all I ever could need only one good thing  
Worth trying to be and it's  
Love  
Love  
Love  
Love  
I do it for love, love, love, love  
Oh, only gonna get get what you give away,  
So give love, love  
Only gonna get get what you give away  
Love._

I looked up at Carlisle, and our lips met. It was pure heaven. That was, until my brother coughed from the doorway.

**UH OH! And the McMuffin thing happened to me when I went to Florida. UGH! NASTY!**

**Review!**


	7. Toilets, Lobotomys, and Kisses

**BWHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I know, I'm evil. :D**

**Chapter 7 (woot!)**

* * *

"Ahem?" Emmett coughed, staring at me on the floor, wrapped into Carlisle's arms, with my lips touching his.

I jumped off of him, and slammed into the toilet. "Augghhh...," I moaned. Ow! Toilets are _hard_! My vision went cloudy for a few minutes, and then black for about thirty seconds.

--

"Isabella? Is? Are you awake?" Carlisle asked frantically. I was _way_ too warm to be on the floor of the bathroom. I opened my eyes, and saw his face, about six inches above me.

"Hey! Get away from my sister!" Emmett said.

"All of you! Shut the _hell_ up, or I'm going to have to **_LOBOTOMIZE _**you!" I shouted, grimacing from the noise. "And Emmett, he can be as close as he wants, I'm not complaining."

"God, Emmett! What did you do to make her threaten to _lobotomize_ you?" Jasper asked from a distance.

"He said for Carlisle to get away from me, and he is way to loud. Where am I?" I said.

"Oh, you're in Carlisle's study, on his leather couch, as he paced the floor for ten minutes, waiting for you to wake up," Jasper answered as if I had just told him that I was going to get something to drink.

"Holy-! Thanks a lot, Emmett! You made me hit the toilet so hard I passed out! You officially suck Mike Newtons balls!" I said, referring to the jerk who always bugs me when I go to the grocery store. (I HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE! XD. I was going to say 'dog balls', but you know, Mike is just a human golden retriever!)

"EW! MIKE NEWTON?!" he squealed like a little girl.

"You know Mike Newton?" Bella asked, coming into the room. "He said that he saw a girl that he could have sworn looked a lot like me in the grocery store. Apparently that was you."

"Yeah. Now, _give me some personal space people_!!" I shouted, annoyed by the fact that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and now Jasper were way too close. They all backed up, I suppose in fear of being lobotomized. I smirked. Idiots. I sat up, and the room spun. "Woah. It's like I'm on lysergic acid diethylamide!" Everyone looked at me like I had two heads, except for Carlisle. "You know, LSD?"

"Oh. Wait, you've tried it?!" Emmett said, realizing what I had told him.

"No! A friend of mine has, and she told me about it! GOD!" I said. God, it must be near that time of month again. I am really pissy!

"Sure, sure." I picked up the nearest thing that I could, and threw it at Emmett. Yes! To my luck, it was a small paperweight, and you could hear the resounding _thunk _when it slammed into his skull. "OW! Would you **_stop _**throwing things at me?!"

"Only if you stop being a-" Carlisle didn't let me finish-considering he probably had an idea of what I was about to call him-by placing his hand over my mouth. He yelped when I bit down on his hand. He tasted 'nummy. (XD)

"You bit me!" he shouted, holding his slobbery hand.

"Well, duh, Captain Obvious!" I said, smacking his muscled arm. "Now, who's ass does a girl gotta kick in this joint to get something to eat?"

"Mine," Carlisle said, still rubbing his arm. I reached my hand out, and he took it, pulling me to my feet.

As we left the room, I heard Emmett say, "When I walked in, they were _kissing!_"

Alice replied, "And? They are _so_ adorable together!"

I smiled. Thank you, Alice.

--

"You can cook?" I asked Carlisle, leaning against the island.

"Yes. Does that surprise you?" he asked, digging around in a cupboard over the sink.

"No, not really. Sort of. Yes?" I replied, confusing myself.

"Which one is it?" he asked. You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes? And no...Well, yes because it seems to me that all of the really good cooks that I know that are guys are gay! And no, because...well...Because you're _Carlisle Cullen, _for God's sakes! The epitome of perfect manliness ness!" I told him exasperated.

"Wow. Um, thank you? I think. You think I'm the epitome of perfect manliness...ness?" He was turned around now, and we were about three feet apart.

"I sure do," I said, stepping closer. We were about a foot and a half away from eachother now.

"And why is that?" he asked coyly, stepping slightly closer, and taking away a foot and a half. He were chest to chest now. I was six foot, and he was about six two.

"This could be one reason," I said, before touching my lips to his.

They were warm, and soft, kind of like pillows, if that makes any sense. His hand came up from his side and went to my waist. My arms went around his neck. His other hand slid up my rib cage and rested on my shoulder. He tilted his head, taking the kiss deeper. I desperately breathed through my nose, as to not pass out. He threaded the hand that was holding my shoulder through my brown locks. My fingers knotted in his golden hair, pulling him closer. The hand that had my waist was pulling my closer, as if he couldn't get enough of me. We both pulled away, and I could feel that my lips were swollen from the pressure of the passionate kiss we had just shared. His lips were swollen, too.

"Wow," I whispered as he pulled me to his chest for a hug.

"Wow, indeed," he agreed, placing a tender kiss on top of my head.

"Now, what were you going to cook for me?" I asked, pulling out of the warm embrace and walking over to what he had set behind him. "Angel Hair Pasta?"

"Angel Hair Pasta with an Alfredo sauce with parsley, pork chops, french bread baked in the oven with butter on it, and corn," he explained, pulling the can of Ragu out of the cupboard.

I smakced my lips. "Sounds yummy! But not a yummy as you," I said, walking over to him, and fishing the parsley out of the spice rack.

He smiled. "The pork chops are in the fridge. Could you go get them?"

"Sure can do!" I skipped over to the fridge, and opened it. I bent over and grabbed the chops, but when I stood back up, I hit my head on the inside of the fridge. "OW! Goddammit!" I stood up, and placed the pork on the counter, and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. "Carlisle, I'm fine. I'm just not very coordinated. At all."

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding concerned, even from the pantry.

"Yes. I bang my head in the fridge 24/7. It's like I'll die if I don't. It's like breathing for me," I explained, pounding the ice pack into softness instead of total ice.

"Ha ha, very funny." He came out of the pantry, and I bust out laughing. He had a little dust bunny on top of his head. "What's so funny?"

"You-have-a-dust-b-bunny-on-your-head!" I managed between paraoxyms of giggles.

He swiped at his head. "Is it gone?"

"No. You have bad aim. Let me get it," I told him, calming down, and touching the ice pack to my head. I walked to him, and pulled the dust bunny off, only to find out that it was a spider. I screamed bloody murder. "AHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!!" I jumped up into his arms. I had arachnophobia. NASTY arachnophobia. I buried my face into his chest.

"If I'm going to kill the big, nasty spider, I'm going to have to put you down, okay?" he asked me. I could feel his velvet voice rumbling in his chest. I nodded. He lifter me onto the island, and made me let go. He then stomped loudly, and I heard the sound of a broom sweeping, and the bang of the dustpan. I have to keep my eyes closed, or the arachnophobia gets worse._ A lot _worse. "You can open your eyes now. The spider is gone." I felt his presence in front of me.

I opened my eyes. He wasn't that far away, so I kissed him again. I shoved my hand back into his hair, and my other hand grabbed his shirt, and I yanked him closer.

"I-Oh-God! Sorry! I was going to let you two know that we are going out for dinner. But I'll tell them you're going to stay here! Uh, resume your activity! So, sorry! I. Was. Never. Here." Alice rushed out of the kitchen.

I was blushing madly. Oh, God. At least it wasn't Bella or _Emmett_. Carlisle kissed my cheeks and helped me off the counter. In front of me, he bent down to get the forgotten ice pack. I gulped. _Nice butt _is an understatement. More like a gift from the Butt Gods. My Lord!

--

After the ice pack was put away, and after our little flour incident, and the chops were almost done, I was stirring the pasta as Carlisle stirred the Alfredo sauce.

"BRB! Stir for me!" I said, running to the mud room where I saw a radio. I brought it in and plugged it into the wall. Hello, music! I found z102.9. It was just starting the song 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne.

_"Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

Now you're in, and you can't get out!"

I sang into the handle of the spaghetti spoon.

_"You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!"_

As the chorus started, I slightly dropped my hips after every line.

_"I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again!"_

I took the pasts off the stove as Carlisle took the chops out of the oven. He sang the chorus with me as I drained the noodles. (That is SUCH a funny word!)

_"You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!"_

We were both singing as he mixed the sauce and noodles, and as I put the corn into a bowl.

_"Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah!"_

_"You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!"_

We danced as we sang the chorus after placing everything on the plates.

_"You make me so hot!  
Make me wanna drop!  
It's so ridiculous!  
I can barely stop!  
I can hardly breathe!  
You make me wanna scream!  
You're so fabulous!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!  
You're so good to me baby, baby!"_

_"You're so good..."_

He pecked my lips lightly, and I brought the radio over. I turned it down until it was really quiet, and sat down.

After the first few bites, Carlisle recommended that we play a game after dinner. I agreed, and we ate the rest of our dinner with the random small talk.

**-SQUEEEEEEEEE!- I am SO proud of the first un interrupted kiss! AHHH! And I know, you're wondering what the game is. And yes, I DID hit the toilet and pass out. And I had that dinner on Sunday night. It was good. XD**

**Review!**


	8. Kisses, Stitches, and Halter Tops

**Turnstall, I used the lobotomy thing because my sister threatened to lobotomize our little brother. °w°Chapter Eight**

After dinner, and a small mess of bubbles, which _was _Carlisle's fault, we were sitting on the couch.

"So, what's this game called?" I asked, playing with a button on his sleeve.

"Have you read _The Truth About Forever _by Sarah Dessen?"

"Yeah. Wait a minute, _you've _read _The Truth About Forever_? Are you serious?" I said, flabbergasted.

"So what if I have? It's a good book!" he defended.

"It's just, you're a _guy_! I hope," I said.

"And? Hey! I am a guy!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now, what is this about _The Truth About Forever_?"

"The Truth Game that they play, do you remember that?" I nodded. "Well, that's what were going to play. If the person bails, the next person gets to answer the next one correct, and then they win."

"Oh, I love this! Okay, you start," I told him, turning towards him.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked, looking at my face.

I mumbled my answer.

"What?"

"None." That was the truth. And it was a sad truth.

"Oh, wow," he said, looking amazed.

"Now it's my turn. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"None," he responded, looking right into my eyes.

"You? No girlfriends? What, do you have some extra body part I don't know about?" I was totally amazed. _Carlisle Cullen _hasn't had a girlfriend? Ever?

"No, I just never got interested. Um...What's your deepest, darkest, secret?"

I swallowed. Should I tell him? "I-uh-I-uh-I..IkissedagirlbutitwasadareandIwassix!" I blurted.

His eyes widened. "Uh, wow. Yeah, that's a deep, dark secret, all right."

I nodded. "It was a dare, and I was only six, but still! Are-a-a-are you a vir-vi-virgin?"

He blushed. "Yes. I know that love and lust aren't always the same thing, but for me they are. Who is your celebrity crush?"

"Peter Facinelli."

"Why?" he asked.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's_ two_ questions! Who's _your _celebrity crush?"

"Kristen Stewart," he answered. "Why is yours Peter Facinelli?"

"He looks like you. Why is yours Kristen Stewart?"

"She looks like you. Who is your favorite boy band, and in the band, who do you think is the hottest?"

"The Jonas Brothers! And Joe Jonas!" I said, picturing them in my head. Sigh. "Same for you, but with girls, and it can be a singer."

"Sara Bareilles. I love the style of her music," Carlisle said. "My turn. Will you be my girlfriend?"

My mouth dropped open. One week, and he's my boyfriend. Go Isabella!! "Yes! Will you kiss me?"

"Most certainly."

He leaned forward and touched his lips to mine. His hand went to my neck, and his other went to my waist. One of my hands tangled into his golden locks, and the other one grabbed his shirt and pulled. The hand on my waist went behind me and pushed on the small of my back. We leaned backwards, and Carlisle ended up on his back on the couch, and me on top. I tangled both hands in his hair. His head tilted a little, and his hands went to my waist. When we parted, we were both panting. I then kissed up his cheek and nibbled his ear lobe. His hands squeezed my waist harder. I kissed right under his ear and he gasped. I brought my lips back up to his, and grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch. I pulled away, and draped the blanket over us. I turned on the TV.

About an hour later, we were part way into the Messengers, and I had hidden my head inbetween the couch and his neck. I fell asleep like that.

--

"Oh, my God."

Alice. They were home. I cracked my eyes open a little, and found Carlisle's closed eyes in front of me. I realized our lips were about a centimeter or less away from each other. He moved, and they touched mine. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"AW! That is _so _cute!" Bella and Alice said. I heard them walk over to the couch and gasp when they saw that we were locked in a dreamland kiss. 'Aw' indeed.

Carlisle and I had turned, and I was on the inside of the couch, instead of on top of him. He was on the outside.

I heard Emmett, Jasper, and Edward lumber in, and they all said, "OhmyGod."

"Shh! They're sleeping! Go upstairs! We'll be there soon!" Alice whisper-yelled. They went upstairs.

They then said, "I wonder what happened tonight. Carlisle wouldn't let it get that far, but it looks to me like she isn't wearing a shirt. At all."

I could tell that the tie on my halter top had come undone, and I was laying on it. I was also wearing a strapless bra.

"Well, one thing is for sure. They are an adorable couple. Come on. Let's go."

They left, and I went back to sleep.

--

I was awakened by the soft kisses being placed on my collar bone. I couldn't help but let out a low moan. He then kissed my neck, and it became louder.

I heard some noise upstairs, and Carlisle continued to kiss my neck. He moved up, and bit my ear lobe, and then kissed under my ear. I moaned a bit louder. He moved up and assaulted my lips. I pressed back at his mouth. He ran his hand up my bare stomach and ribs.

"Go to sleep before Emmett wakes up! Your moaning was loud enough to wake me!" a voice scolded. They went back upstairs. I think it was Jasper.

I jumped, and Carlisle pulled me back ot his chest. We fell asleep almost instantly.

--

"See! I _told _you she was topless!" Alice whispered to Rosalie. I was cold from where my bra started on up. My bare shoulders were exposed.

Carlisle's finger brushed up my side, which was bare, too. I figured the top was now around my waist. As he touched me, another small moan escaped my lips.

"Oh, my God! I wonder what _that _was about!" Rosalie said.

I made sure the blanked twas around my back, and I leaned my head to Carlisle's ear and whispered, "Wake up. We have an audience."

I felt his eyelashes open against my cheek. "I'm up," he replied. "Pretend to wake up, so that they don't know that we have known that they were watching." I yawned and looked back. I screamed in fake surprise. Alice, Rose, and Bella were staring. Carlisle looked up in false alarm. "Well, hello."

I squealed and yanked the blanket around me. I pulled it over my head, and I found my halter top as I felt Carlisle get off the couch. I pulled it up. I help up the front as I pulled the blanket off. "Carlisle, can you tie this?"

I felt him move my hair and tie it.

I looked into the kitchen where Rose, Alice, and Bella were staring.

All of a sudden, my phone belted

_I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our seventh album.  
It had out sold Kelly Clarkson.  
I took a trip to the year 3000.  
This song had gone multi-platinum.  
Everybody bought our seventh al-_

"Hello?"

"Issy?"

"Jory! Oh, my God! I've missed you! How's Hawaii?"

"I've missed you, too. Hawaii is good, but it would be better if you were here. Kitty won't stop whining."

"Aw, but you love her anyways. Let me talk to her."

"Issy?!"

"Hey! Afro Cat! How are you?"

"I miss you! And don't call me Afro Cat! I don't have that afro anymore!"

I laughed. "I miss you, too. Stop driving Jory up the walls, or I'll mail you a bomb."

"I love you, too!"

"Yeah. I know you love me."

"We have to go. The phone is dying. We love you!"

"I love you guys, too! Bye!"

"Bye!"

_Click._

I closed my phone.

"Who was that?" Carlisle asked.

"Jory and Kitty. Two of my best friends. They're on honeymoon in Maui," I explained.

"I see. Don't we have to be at work in an hour?" Carlisle wondered.

"OH! Yeah! Damn! I don't have a car, or clothes!" I smacked my head with my hand.

"You can shower here," Carlisle offered. Behind us, Bella's cereal spewed across the kitchen and she started coughing.

"Okay. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, pick that up!" I told my twin. I took off up the stairs with Carlisle's hand in my grasp.

We reached Carlisle's room, and he opened the door.

His room was spacious, with cream walls, and a huge bed with a light grey bed spread, with several million pillows.

"Ladies first," he said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Will you go pick something out from Rosie's room?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you!" I kissed him on the lips lightly before he left.

I walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

The water cascaded down my back and everything loosened. I decided to sing.

_"You left without a single word.  
Not even "Sorry."  
It might've hurt worse to hear you say,  
"I'm leaving, goodbye."  
But your smile still makes my heart sing,  
Another sad song.  
I can't forget it.  
I won't regret it.  
Cause I'm still in love with you."_

I took a disposable razor and started to shave. "Ow!" A long, thick line of blood ran down my leg. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!! Ow!! CARLISLE!"

The door banged open. "What?!"

"I cut myself _really _bad!" I slightly opened the shower curtain, and ushered him over. I covered myself with the curtain as he came and looked into the bottom of the shower, seeing all of the blood that was running down the drain.

"You'll need to have stitches. You need to get out," he said, closing his eyes, and holding out a fluffy white towel. I turned the water off, and then took the towel, and wrapped it around myself. I tucked it, and then I tapped his nose.

"Help," I said, extending my arms out. He lifted me out, and set me on the counter. He reached under and into the cabinet, and produced a fluffy black washcloth. He pressed it to my leg.

"Hold this down while I get my tools," he said, taking my hand and pressing it down. Ow. I lifted it and looked. NASTY!! It was really deep.

Carlisle came in, and said, "I'm going to have to put you on the floor." He lifted me, and sat me down, where I leaned back.

He pulled some syrupy looking stuff out of his bag, and dabbed it on. I slowly lost feeling on the gash. I felt tugging on the sides of my skin. I swallowed. "Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah, Nah nah sing!, nah nah nah nah nah nah," I sang, trying to keep the nausea away. I heard the snip of scissors.

"There you go. I'm all done." He looked up.

I raised my arms. "Carli, help." He pulled me up and gave me a kiss.

"Carli?" he asked, keeping me steady.

"Yes. Carli. Do you still need that shower?"

"No."

"Can you get me my clothes?" I asked, now leaning on the counter, pulling the towel down over my thighs.

"I'll be right back." He walked out, grabbed the clothes, and walked back in. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me." He shut the door.

I put on the panties, bra, and shorts, but I found I couldn't get the stupid clasp shut. I pulled the halter on, and covered the bra, put left the back open. It was a lace up back. I called for Carlisle again. "Snap and lace me," I said, moving my hair.

"Are you sure? I could go get Alice."

"I know you won't molest me. Just do it."

He grasped the hooks, and fumbled for a minute. He then got it, and I felt him lacing up the back. When he finished, he kissed my neck. I moaned quietly. "Come on, now. None of that. We have to go! I have an idea! Let's put on a show for Miss Jessica Stanley," I said, walking - limping is more like it - out of the bathroom.

"Lay it on me," Carlisle said.

**What is the plan?! Read, review, have some popcorn, and find out! This thing is over 2,000 words long! I now have to go UNcramp my hands. And tell me what the songs in this chapter are called! Whoever is right, the chapter goes out to them! And I know, it is more lovey-dovey than the others. But, hey! I LOVE CARLISLE CULLEN!**


	9. Kisses, Movies, Cameras, and gSm

**I may end up changing this story to an M rating. It won't be graphic. I swear. Well, I MAY change that, but who knows? I don't even knows. XD  
Yes, it will be more lovey-dovey from now on. I love Carli. MINE. XD  
There will be humor though. :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Genius," Carlisle said after I told him the plan.

"Oh, crap. The stairs. I can't walk down them with stitches! I'll rip them." I cursed internally. "Holy woah!"

Carlisle had lifted me up bridal style. "Where to, Miss?" he asked, quoting _Titanic_.

"I command you to carry me downstairs, to the car, stop at my house, drive to work, and fool Jessica!" I said in one breath, pointing at the floor.

"Your wish is my command." He started walking, and I put my arms around his neck.

As we passed the kitchen, I called out, "Bye! We're leaving!"

They all stared and followed up with their eyes. Emmett had his mouth open, and his spoon halfway to his mouth, and the milk was dripping out of it into the cereal bowl. Alice was paused in mid bite of her toast. Jasper was flabbergasted. Bella was still cleaning up her cereal, and had the rag on the floor. Rosalie looked smug.

"Could you open the door?" Carlisle asked me. I twisted the knob, and he opened it with his foot. "Alice, shut the door!" he called behind us.

He walked to the car, and sat me on the hood. He unlocked the car, and opened the door, and picked me back up. He plopped me on the leather seat, and shut the door.

The other door opened, and Carlisle sat down.

"Onward! To my house, and then to the hospital! Mush!" I said, pointing forward.

He chuckled, and turned the key in the ignition.

We were at my house within five minutes. I crawled out - almost falling out onto the pavement - and went and pulled the key from under the eave. I unlocked the door, and went upstairs. It was difficult. I grabbed the CD, and sat down at the top of the stairs. I _slid _myself down the stairs. I pulled myself up by the railing, and locked the door. I hobbled to the car, and nearly fell into it. "Here we go!"

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, gesturing to the CD.

"A CD. Duh," I said, popping it in. I went to # 14.

_We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future.  
__We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future._

"The Jonas Brothers?" Carlisle asked, backing out of my driveway.

_We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
(now now now now now now now now...)_

"I told you that I love the Jonas Brothers!" I said before singing with it.

_We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
We're the kids of the future (whoa oh)  
Everybody live 'cause the future is now  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah sing nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

I jammed out the whole time. We were at the hospital by the end of 'Kids of the Future'. "Okay, Part One, action. Pick me up, she's right over there," I said, pointing to Jessica.

He climbed out, and Jessica said, "Hello, Carlisle."

He merely responded, "Jessica," and came to my door. He opened it and slid one hand under my knees, and the other one around my back. He pulled me out, and sat me on the hood. I was facing him.

"Part Two, action," I whispered. He nodded. I leaned forward and kissed him. I heard Jessica's purse hit the ground. Carlisle threaded one hand into my hair, and put the other one on my waist. I hooked my fingers into his blonde locks, and the other one hooked his belt loop and yanked him closer to me. Carlisle moved to my cheek, and then kissed under my ear. "Carlisle," I whispered. I cracked my eye open. Jessica was standing there with her mouth wide open. Carlisle kissed me once more, and pulled away. He helped me off the car.

As we passed Jessica, I said, "Catching flies, Jessica?" She snapped her mouth closed and bent to get her purse.

--

Around noon, Carlisle came out of his office. "Love, it's lunch time. Come in here," he said.

Butterflies rose up in my chest. _Love? _EEP! "Where are we going?" I asked.

"My office. I packed us a lunch. Come on," he said, gesturing to me with his finger.

I stood and walked into his office. On his dark mahogany desk was a Tupperware container full of noodles from the night before. "Aw! You _are _so sweet!" I said, kissing him. I sat down, and we dug in.

About five minutes we both looked up. We had the same piece of spaghetti in our mouths. We pulled a Lady and the Tramp, and kissed. I then sucked really hard, and his came out of his mouth and slid into mine. He bust out laughing. "Yummy! Parsley Alfredo with a touch of Carlisle!" I said. "You are my new favorite ice-cream flavor."

He chuckled, and wrapped some noodles around his fork, and fed it to me. I giggled.

--

The next three months went like this. Still no sex, or french kissing. Or 'I love you's'. Before I knew it, it was December twelfth.

I was at the Cullen's house, in Carlisle's bathroom, brushing my hair in front of his mirror. I saw him come up behind me, in only his flannel pyjama pants. His arms wrapped around my waist. "There's a dinner on Saturday for some doctors that are getting awards for services to the hospital. Do you want to go?" he asked, resting his chin on my bare shoulder.

"Sure. Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm tired. We get the house to ourselves tomorrow. No work for us, but work for everyone else."

I was spending the night, _again. _This was the first time I had slept in his bed, though.

Carlisle pulled the grey bedspread back, and I crawled in. I _literally _sank into the bed. "Oh, God. Can I take your bed home?" I asked.

He chuckled, and crawled in. "You like it?"

"Do I?! Hell, yeah!" I said, latching onto a pillow, and inhaling.

"Really comfy?" he asked, throwing his arm across my waist.

"That, and it smells like you," I said, now latching onto him. I pressed my lips to his, and he slid his hand up to cup my cheek. I then decided to go a little bit farther. I lightly drug my tongue across his lips. He opened his mouth, and I slid my tongue in. He tasted _AMAZING._Our tongues battled for a few minutes, and we broke away, both of us gasping.

"Wow."

"Wow, indeed. Goodnight," Carlisle said.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

--

When I woke up, there was a pressure on my stomach. I noticed that Carlisle wasn't next to me. I looked down. There he was. My boyfriend was asleep on my stomach.

OH CRAP! I have to sneeze. It reared up, and my eyes rolled back up into my head.

**_"AH-CHOOOOOO!"_**

**_"HOLYSHIT!"_**Carlisle screamed, and fell off the bed.

I sat up, and looked at him sprawled on the floor. "That was the first time I've actually heard you cuss," I said.

"Too much? You really did scare me, though," he said, sitting up.

"No, it's _sexy._ I like it," I told him as he stood.

"Seriously?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"So is that," I said, gesturing to how he brushed his hair from his face.

He laughed. "Breakfast time!"

I jumped up. I was famished. "Carry me," I demanded, outstretching my arms. He laughed, but obliged.

As we walked down the stairs, the phone rang, and Carlisle nearly dropped me. "Agh! Bad Carlisle!"

"Sorry, Love. The phone scared the hell out of me," he said, reaching the landing.

He set me on the couch, and went to answer the ringing phone in the kitchen. "Hello? Yes. May I ask who is calling? Okay." He turned towards me. "It's for you." His eyes looked sad for some reason. I took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabella!"

_"JACOB?! Why _are you calling me?!"

"I missed you."

"How did you get this number?"

"Phone book. I also heard that you were dating a Cullen."

" I don't _ever _want to talk to you, _again! _You _know _that!"

"Aw, babe, don't be like that!"

"_GOODBYE _Jacob."

I hot 'end' forcefully. I was fuming. I looked up at Carlisle. He still looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked him, sitting next to him.

"You said you have never had a boyfriend," he answered.

I gasped. That _bastard!!_"Carlisle, we went on two dates, he invited me to his house to meet his father, and I though he would ask me then. Instead, I caught him getting _physical _with Leah Clearwater. He was never my boyfriend, and he kissed me on the cheek, once," I told him.

"Oh. He said, "Isabella's ex boyfriend", when I asked, so I just assumed..."

"Carlisle James Cullen, I would _never _lie to you," I said, pulling him to face me. "I would never hurt you like that. Ever." (**A/N: I know you were ALL expecting me to say, "I love you," weren't you? BWHAHAHHAA!**)

He nodded. "I'm sorry that I doubted you. Come on, let's go eat.

--

Later in the day, Carlisleand I decided to bring some blankets down, and have a movie marathon. He had already brought his load down, and was standing at the foot of the stairs as I rounded the corner. At the to of the stairs, I lost my footing, and toppled forward. The blankets miraculously fell faster than I, and landed behind Carlisle, where his pile was. Carlisle outstretched his arms, and I slammed right into him. We both let out an "Ooof!", and we toppled backwards and onto the monstrous pile of blankets. I raised up, and looked down at Carlisle. He was staring at my lips. I lowered my mouth to his. One hand went to my hair, while the other one went to my waist. My hands went to his hair. He drug his tongue across my lips, asking for the entrance which I granted. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid against mine. He pulled my head closer.

**"_HOLY.SHIT!!_"**

My head snapped up, and Carlisle's snapped back.

There, in the doorway, stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella. Emmett wasn't home yet. Thank GOD. I rolled off of Carlisle, and stood, straightening my shirt. Carlisle did the same. I lowered my head, and clasped my hands in front of myself. I looked up through my eye lashes. Everyone's mouth was wide open, in a perfect 'o'.

"What in the _HELL _was that?" Alice demanded. She had been the one to scream "**_HOLY SHIT!!_**".

"A kiss?" I asked.

"No, that was a full on french kiss!" Rosalie said.

There was a monstrous roar. Emmett was back.

"Please don't tell Emmett! Please?!" I begged.

"Fine. Move the blankets," Alice said, as Emmett bounded in, snow melting in his hair.

Carlisle and I picked up the blankets, and situated them in front of the television.

--

After dinner, everyone had a space to sit in. Carlisle and I were in the middle of the "L" in the L shaped couch, on the floor. Emmett and Rose had the couch, and Bella, Jasper, and Edward were side by side on the floor, and Alice was draped across them, her head in Jasper's lap.

Cabin Fever was playing, and I was scared shitless.

"AHH!" I screamed as the girl who's skin had come off of her face turned over. I buried my head in Carlisle's lap.

"AHHHH!" Rosalie screamed, and fell off the couch.

I didn't _dare _peek. I had my eyes squeezed tight. I turned my face so that I was facing Carlisle's abdomen. I inhaled, relishing in his scent. I believe I fell asleep like that.

--

I opened my eyes. It was still dark. I could see slightly from the glow of the moon on the snow. Rosalie an Emmett were gone. Edward had his head one Bella's shoulder, Bella had her head one Jasper's shoulder, Jasper had his head on Bella's head, and Alice was asleep across all of them. It was pretty funny. But the funniest of all was Carlisle. He was still sitting up, and his neck was back, touching the seat of the couch. His mouth was wide open, and his hands were open palmed on either side of him. It was hilarious. I giggled, and lay back down. Sleep came fast.

--

I was the first one up. I went to my purse, to grab my camera, and saw that it was 5:17 a.m. I found the camera, and turned flash off. I crept back, and snapped 7 photos. I realized that I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I decided to use Carlisle's computer.

I logged into . My prize was 50 fame. YAY! I was now a Supermodel! I looked at friends and saw that Lindsey was on. I mailed her, and she mailed back. We did that for about an hour, and then we played photoshoot. I plugged my camera in, and uploaded the pictures. I used HP Photo shop to put everyone's names over their heads. I uploaded them to gSm.

"What are you doing?"

"AHH! God, Carlisle, don't do that!" I said, clicking upload for the last one. He couldn't get them back now. HA!! "I'm on gSm."

"Huh?"

"Website. 'Morning," I said, closing the window. I turned, and gasped. His hair was sticking out in every direction. I grabbed my camera, and took his picture. I locked it, so he couldn't delete it.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"You look cute!" I defended.

"Sure I do. Breakfast?" he asked, still rubbing his eyes.

I smiled, and we went down and had breakfast.

--

Around three, the girls decided to go and primp me for the dinner. Rosalie left to go find me a dress.

Alice first washed, then blow dried my hair. She shoved big - huge, actually - curlers into my hair, and sprayed them with something.

An hour later, after major curling, Rose came back.

"Is she ready for hair part two?" she asked.

"Yep!" Alice chirped. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie undid the curlers. I had thick curls now. Rosalie messed with them, and piled them onto my head. A few loose curls hung in the front.

Alie put some mascara, eyeliner, pink eyeshadow, light pink lipstick, lip gloss, and baby pink nail polish on me.

They made me close my eyes, and dragged me out of Alice's gigantic bathroom.

Rosalie held up the dress, and told me to open my eyes. The dress was_ gorgeous_. It was white, with an uneven layered bottom with ruffles. It had fluttery sleeves, and light pink flowers on it. The neck line stopped in between my breasts. ( I own this dress, and it IS gorgeous)

"What about my boobs!? I can't wear a bra!" I said.

Alice held up some sort of contraption. "Corset," was all she said. I decided it wouldn't be wise to fight it.

Ten minutes later, I turned to look in the mirror. I gasped. She was actually..._pretty. _She had a crown of shiny curls, and big brown eyes, a new impressive bust line, and the neckline made her neck seem longer. "Alice, Rose, Bella, you girls are MAGICAL. What am I wearing on my feet?"

"These." Alice held up lace up stilettos.

"Aw, _HELL _no! Do you _want _me to die?!" I asked.

"Trust me, Carlisle won't let you go," she said, winking. I blushed.

"Shut up."

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Carlisle's voice boomed from downstairs.

"We're coming!" Alice said, and opened the door.

**MUHAHAHA! I know, way too long of a wait. I DON'T CARE! I'm a BUSY PERSON! And you should check out . I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, and my sister is bloodmarker. We are awesome. Well, you know the drill! R&R! P.S., I now have a severe hand cramp. Ow. And Lindsey, you know who you are. :)**


	10. Broken Ankles, Necklaces, and Rings

**____**

Please

I slowly stepped out, testing my balance on founr inch heels. Bella and Alice latched onto my arms, and we walked to the top of the stairs. Carlisle had his eyes closed.

"Carlisle James, if you open your eyes before I say so, I will _KILL _you," Alice threatened.

He swallowed. "Yes, ma'am."

He looked abslutely _amazing._ His black tuxedo made his pale skin paler, and brought out his nearly-strawberry blonde hair. I couldn't wait to see what it did to his eyes.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Emmett whistled at me. I glared.

"Okay. Open...now." Carlisle opened his eyes. They were beautiful. They were a bright electric blue against the black of the tuxedo. A look of love and lust filled his eyes. Was that for...me?

"Carlisle, you can gawk at your girlfriend later. Let's _go_," Alice said.

"You're going to have to help," I said, sticking out my leg, and holding onto the staircase railing. He stared a lot longer than nessescary.

"I won't let you go," he said, holding onto my waist and leading us to the Mercedes. I climbed in, and when we were on the road, I finally said, "So, what do you think?" I gestured to myself.

"I'm not at liberty to say what I think. It's probably illegal," he said, swallowing.

I blushed. Oh, wow.

Within five minutes, we were at the City Hall.

--

Right after the ceremony finished, Carlisle asked me to dance.

"But I can't dance in stelletos!" I protested.

"You won't have to worry," he said, dragging me to the floor. He gripped my waist, and lifted me up, sliding his feet under mine.

Coldplay's 'Viva La Vida' started to play. "I have to thank Alice," Carlisle said.

"Why?

"She repuested this for me. I love this song."

"So do I."

We danced to my current favorite song, and surprisingly, I didn't fall, although that probably had to do with my dancing partner.

"There'll be girls across the nation that'll eat this up babe..."

It was _our _song.

Carlisle smiled, and kissed my lips softly.

"Love, love, love, love. I do it for love, love, love, love," I sang.

All of a sudden, Carlisle took me through the french doors and onto the balcony. We danced until the last chorus when she said it. Right after the song ended.

He looked straight into my eyes. "I love you."

I stopped breathing. Doctor Sexy loves _me_? This can't be right! Someone pinch me!

Worry flodded his sapphire eyes.

I kissed him hard, pressing against him. I pulled away. "I love you, too."

He face broke into a grin. He kissed me again. My leg lifted slowly, like in those movies. Stupid, I know. And I don't care.

Miraculously, 'Play my Music' came on. We pulled apart, and started to dance.

We danced for hours. When we wento home, Carlisle and I went right to his room.

I went to his bathroom and washed my face, and took off thise wretched heels. I realized that I could get my dress unzipped. "Carlisle?" I called.

He opened the door. "Yes, Love?" He was only in his pyjama pants.

"Unzipp me," I said.

He swallowed, and I saw his adam's apple bob. He came forward, and grabbed the zipper. He tugged it all the way down, and it slid all the way off. Carlisle swallowed harder.

I was wearing a lact white corset, and white bikini underwear.

Carlisle looked in the mirror, alarmed. "You have your belly button peirced?"

"It took you three months to figure taht out," I said

There was a small Celtic cross with a white gem in the middle dangling from my navel.

"You like?" I asked, teasing him.

"Still not at liberty to say, Love," he responded, putting his hand on the back of his neck. I laughed.

"Could you get me my pyjamas?"

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Just grab my bag," I told him, fiddling with my belly button ring.

He left and returned moments later. "I-uh-I'll be out there if you need me," he said, his slight British accent making him sound cuter.

He left, and I reached behind me, pulling at the strings in the back. "Damn corset!" I yelled, trying to unhook it.

I heard Carlisle burst into peals of laughter.

"Carli! Help me!" I called, spinning in circles while trying to get the hook in the middle.

The door opened, and he popped his head in. He laughed again. "Love, you look like a puppy chasing its tail."

"Shut up and help me!"

"Okay, hold still." He gripped my shoulders, turning me to face the wall. U felt him sliwly unhook it. "Can you get it now?" I tried. I failed.

"No." I placed my hands over my brests so that I could hold up the front.

He slowly unlaced it, and I could feel the looseness of the corset. As his hands went lower, I could feel my heart hammer in my chest. He gave my neck a kiss as he finished. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Carlisle. I'll be out in a minute," I said, turning my head to see him.

He left, but not before winking.

I let the corset fall, and grabbed my bra, and a dress shirt of Carlisle's that I had snatched yesterday.

I opened the door, and saw that Carlisle was reading. He looked up, and almost dropped his book. "Is that my shirt?"

"It sure is," I said, crawling in next to him.

"Uh..What do you have on under it?" he asked, swallowing.

"Panties and my bra," I answered. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all," he replied, staring at me.

"Good," I said, before tackling him. I tickled his sides, sitting on top of him. I moved down, and grabbed his foot. "Hmmm...I wonder..." I drug my finger across the bottom of his foot. He laughed. I jumped back up to his stomach, and tickled him again. But somehow, he ended up on top of me, tickling _my_ sides.

"Who's the winner now?" he asked as I laughed endlessly.

"I still am!" I said, tickling his sides as he sat on top of me. He started to laugh, and then he pinned my arms above my head.

"I win," he whispered into my ear. I shivered. He slowly lowered his lips to my own. He kissed me slowly. I hitched my leg over his hip.

Carlisle pulled away and looked down at me. "Isabella, I-uh we," he stuttered.

"I know. I'm not ready either. I didn't mean to imply anything," I said, blushing.

He rolled off of me, and onto his side. "I know. Sort of. I just don't want to rush."

I nodded, yawning. "We should sleep."

He reached over, turning off the lamp. "I love you," he said, pulling my back to his chest.

"I love you, too," I replied.

We were both asleep within minutes.

**.:CHRISTMAS MORNING:.**

"Come on," Carlisle said, dragging me up the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a present upstairs." He led me into his room.

He reached under his pillow and pulled out a rectangle velvet box. He handed it to me. I sliowly opened it, and when I could see the contents, I gasped. Inside sat a _beautiful _sapphire heart necklace. It had white diamonds surrounding it. The sapphire was the same shad of blue as Carlisle's eyes. I looked up at him. "Oh."-pause-"My."-pause-"God."-pause. "Carlisle, I - I don't know what to say. It's _gorgeous."_

He took it out of the box, and put it on me. I turned around and kissed him hard.

"I love you. Thank you."

"I love you, too. Let's go. They're waiting," he said, dragging me back downstairs. The second Carlisle was away from me, Alice, Rose, and Bella came to look.

"WOW!" the all excliamed.

I smiled, sitting down.

--

After presents, Emmett and Jasper claimed to have a big announcement. They made Alice and Rose stand up. They both dropped down on one knee, and produced a velvet box.

"Mary Alice Masen Cullen, will you marry me?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you marry me?" Emmett asked Rose.

They both looked like someone had just told them they had won a million dollars. "Yes," they bothe responded.

We had a few bottles of chapmagne.

Emmett and Rosalie went to my house, Alice and Jasper went to Jasper's, and Edward and Bella went upstairs. Carlisle and I went to his room.

"I love you," I said, right before kissing him. We toppled back onto the bed.

--

I woke up, and clutched the sheets around my bare body. Last night was amazing. I viewed the room and giggled. Clothes were strung everywhere. I got dressed, and headed downstairs.

Around noon, Carlisle and Bella left for work. I was lucky, I didn't have work. Edward and I were home alone. We were sitting down to watch a movie when my phone rang upstairs. I ran up and answered it.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"I just called to let you know that Bella and I are going to be late. Her shift at Newton's Outfitter's is running late. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice win't be home until tomorrow. I have to go. I have a surgery to do."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

_Click._

On my way down the stairs, I heard a crack, and a sharp pain shot up through my leg. I cried out, and collapsed in the stairs. My ankle had twisted.

Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He took one look at my face, which had tears streaming down it, and my rapidly swelling ankle, and ran up the stairs. He picked me up, and set me on the couch. I heard him get some ice, and he came back with a baggie full of it.

He set the ice on my foot. I cried out again. "Sorry. What happened?"

"My ankle - twisted under me. Loud crack. Sharp pain. Nearly broken," I choked out through the pain and tears.

"How do you know that it isn't broken?" he asked, moving behind me so that I could lean on him. We were in the center of the 'L'.

"I've broken my ankle before, Edward. It hurts-"gasp"-a helluva lot worse," I told him, wincing.

"Should I-" I cut him off.

"Carlisle's in surgery, Bella's going to be late, and Alice, Jazz, Rose, and Emm aren't coming home until tomorrow," I told him, leaning on his chest. "Turn on the T.V."

"Oh," he said, turning on the T.V. He turned to something, and my head gradually slid into his lap, as I drifted. I felt a blanket being put over me, and I clutched Edward's leg so that he wouldn't leave. I heard him sigh, and lift his feet up on the other half of the 'L'. I fell into the darkness after that.

--

"Edward, where is Isabella?" a deep voice asked.

"Right here," he answered groggily.

"Oh my. What happened?"

"She nearly broke her ankle."

"May I ask why her head is in your lap?" the voice asked.

"Well, it started on my shoulder, then my chest, and slid down there as she fell asleep...," Edward said.

"Yes, she does that often. Am I the first one home?"

"Yes, Bella isn't home yet," Edward murmured.

I heard footsteps approach me, and the voice said, "I'm going to take her upstairs. And Edward? Thank you."

I felt myself being lifted, and then I drifted back to sleep.

**The links to Alice and Rosalie and Bella's engagement rings and my necklace will be on my profile soon.**

**Read and review! Thanks! And I'm sorry for the long wait. I write this on paper first. And I finished the story on paper, sooooo...Yeah. :D**


	11. Bad Dreams, California, and Coldplay

**My necklace, and the girls' rings are on my profile now. Go look! I am _so _sorry about the crapped up typos in the last chapter! I wanted you to get your story...:(**

Chapter 12

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing,  
Be my mirror my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field,  
For some reason I can not explain,  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name.  
Never an honest word,  
And that was when I ruled the world."

I was woken by a beautiful voice singing Viva La Vida.

Ohhhhh, Ohhh, Ohhh, Ooohhhh..."

I slowly opened my eyes. In front of me was my own personal angel, singing my favorite song.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Not at all," I told him. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Ish. Now I'm not so sure that I didn't break my ankle," I told him.

"Would you like to go to the ER?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying not to move my foot.

"9:38 p.m."

"Yes. I don't want to frick it up even more." Carlisle crawled out of bed, and pulled back the covers. I winced. The blanket had moved my foot.

"Sorry, Love," Carlisle said, moving to open the door. I'll be back in a minute," he said, and then left.

I looked at my foot and grimaced. It was bent all weird.

Carlisle came back moments later, and lifted me. I held my foot up as he took us downstairs. Edward noticed us first, and grabbed my coat and opened the front door. He handed Carlisle the keys to the Mercedes, and draped my coat over my shoulders. "Thank you, Edward," I told him. He smiled, and we left the house.

Getting me into the car without hurting my foot was almost impossible, but we did it.

On the way to the hospital, Carlisle sang to me. I even got him to sing Jonas Brothers.

"When you look me in the eyes,  
tell me that you love me.  
Everythings' alright,  
when you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paridise,  
when you look me in the eyes."

As we pulled up, Carlisle got out, and got me a wheel chair.

As we wheeled in, Carlisle brought me to the desk.

"Hello, Gloria."

"Hello Dr. Cullen. What seems to be the problem?" Gloria asked. She was the _only_ one who _didn't _act like a horny school girl around him.

"My girlfriend broke her foot," he told her, smiling warmly. It seemed like he was grateful for the non-hornyness, too.

"Okay." To me she asked, "Name?"

"Isabella Alice Marie McCarty," I responded. "You guys will need to change that, though."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I found my birth parents. I'm now Isabella Alice Marie Swan McCarty."

"Okay, we'll add that. Birthday?"

"9-13-'87."

"Okay, thank you. A doctor will be with you shortly," she told us.

Carlisle wheeled me to the quietest part of the waiting room. "Isabella?"

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"Are you on birth control?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Well, we didn't use protection because we were slightly tipsy and didn't think about it, really. I just don't want you to end up accidentally pregnant."

"Oh. Right," I said, blushing.

"Isabella Alice McCarty?" the doctor called.

We wheeled away, to the depths of the hospital. **(A/N: I know I'm making it sould like I'm being wheeled away towards my death, but have you ever broken or almost broken your foot, and then gotten x-rays? It HURTS like a MOTHER BEAR!)**

It turns out my ankle _was _broken. _Great._ Just freaking _peachy. _

We were on our way home from the hospital, and it was around twelve thirty in the morning. I was almost asleep in the seat, which I had layed back. "Carlisle?" I asked groggily.

"Yes, Love?"

"I love you," I said, yawning.

"I love you, too. We are almost home," he told me, rubbing my knee.

I rarely slept at _home _anymore. Mom was okay with it. She traveled a lot, anyways.

A few minutes late, Carlisle told me we were home. We pulled into the garage. He carried me in, and took me upstairs. He helped me change, and we both fell asleep quickly. We were exhausted.

The next morning, Alice woke me up. Carlisle was gone. 'How 'ya feeling?" she asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Like I was hit by a truck. And then a steam roller," I responded. She smoothed my hair back. In the past three months, Alice and I had become great friends.

"So you want some soup?" she asked.

"That would be nice, Alcie. Thank you." She kissed by cheek.

"No problem. Do you like potato soup?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites," I told her.

"It's Edward's,too. We have a lifetime supply of it. I'll be up soon." She left, leaving me to think.

It had been nearly four months, and I was madly in love with Carlisle James Cullen. In four months time, I had had my first kiss, first boy friend, first french kiss, and had lost the 'V' card. God...My life had changed so much, and yet, it had changed for the better.

"What are you smiling about?" Alice asked, carrying my soup on a tray.

"Just about how much my life has changed, and all of the people who've made it better," I told her, seiiting the tray on my lap. I sipped at the soup. Deliscous.

"Am I one of those people?" Alice asked.

I looked deep in thought. "Nah," I said, shking my head and teasing her.

"Hey!" she said, hitting my arm slightly.

"Oh, you caught me! You're in the top five." I smiled. Alice was _such _a pixie-dork.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together. "So...How are things with Carlisle?" she asked. I blushed, and took a big bite of soup, which burned my throat.

"Oh. My. GOD! You _did _it!" she squealed, like this was good for her.

"Why are _you _so happy?" I asked.

"Because! Carlisle needs this! His only other attempt at a relationship failed miserably." My heart sunk. He lied to me?

"You see, when we were nine, Carlisle had this _major _crush on this girl, Eden. I mean, on Valentines day, he made her this beautiful card with glitter and everything! It was _so _cute." She smiled. "One day, not too long after the Valentine, he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she turned him down. Edward, Jasper, and Rose had to hold me back to keep from throttling her. I don't even think he remembers."

I swallowed. I felt _very _guilty. I believed that he had lied to me. Bad Isabella! I smiled slightly. "Alice, I can _so _imaging what you'd do to her."

She bust out laughing. "I think that I was probably going to rip her hair out, and then cut the rest of it off."

I laughed.

The rest of the day went on like that. Alice and I talked.

Around six thirty, Edward brought up my dinner for me. "I hope you like mac 'n' cheese," he said, pushing the door open.

"I sure do! Thanks! This looks wonderful!" I said, taking the bowl from him.

"Thanks," he said, smiling and setting my milk down.

"And it tastes better than it looks! You're a phenominal mac 'n' cheese maker, Edward."

He blushed, and I resisted the urge to giggle. He looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner. "It's not _that _good. It's just macaroni."

"Aw, stop being modest. I also wanted to thank you for last night. I know I'm too dangerous for my own good. I'm pretty sure I made you uncomfterable with my head in your lap and all," I said.

"It was slightly awkward. But, then again, you're pretty mush my sister," he said.

"When is the wedding, again?" I had completely forgotten the date.

"August thirteenth."

"Ahh..Come here." I beckoned him forward with my winger. I spread my arms. "Give a sister some love."

He laughed, but hugged me anyways. I squeezed hard, and kissed his cheek. He kissed my cheek back, and left, right as Carlisle walked in.

"What was that about?" he asked as I ate some more mac 'n' cheese.

"He made me dinner, and I thanked him for last night I also got my first offical Edward hug," I told him.

"Yeah, those hugs are good." Carlisle smiled. "But his mac 'n' cheese is even better."

"Ha. I made him blush when I told him that he was a phenominal mac 'n' cheese maker." Edward blushing was funny.

"Did you know that he plays piano?" Carlisle asked, sitting next to me.

"No...So, he's the owner of the magnificent Baby Grand that I glimpsed in the basement?"

"Yes. he doesn't play much anymore."

After I had dinner, I was exceptionally tired.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"Of course. What would you like me to sing?" He ran his hand through my hair.

"Viva La Vida, please." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I used to rule the world.  
Seas would rise when I gave the word.  
Now in the morning I sleep alone.  
Sweep the streets I used to own.

I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes.  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me.  
And I discovered that my castles stand,  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand.

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing.  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing.  
Be my mirror my sword and shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field.  
For some reason I can not explain  
Once you know there was never, never an honest word,  
That was when I ruled the world.  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind,  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums,  
People could not believe what I'd become.  
Revolutionaries wait,  
For my head on a silver plate.  
Just a puppet on a lonely string,  
Oh who would ever want to be king?"

I drifted off after that, but I vaguely remember a voice saying, "Sleep, my angel."

--

_I was in a ballet studia, and there were mirrors all around me. There was a T.V. in one corner. A handsome, yet completely terrifying man was in the room with me. He had on a plaid shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes. He had dark curly hair, and peircing red eyes, that were viscious, and filled with mailce. Somehow I knew that his name was James._

_I noticed a video camera in the other corner. The record light was on. He was recording whatever he was going to do to me. And he would enjoy every minute of play back. It made me sick to my stomach. _

_He smiled cruely. My terrified face reflected back at me from the hundreds of mirrors._

_"There's no use running, Isabella. If you do, do you want me to hurt Carlisle? Or Bella? Or Emmett? Or even...Alice?" James asked, taunting me._

_"No! Don't hurt my family! Don't-" I choked out, over the fear._

_He crouched like a predator going for the kill. I tried to run, even though it was no use. Something hard slammed into my chest, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I slammed into the ballet bar, and nearly lost conciousness from the pain. I was trying desperately to get air back into my lungs._

_James grabbed my face with his cold hand. "I said, there is no use running. Vampires are much faster than humans."_

_VAMPIRES?_

_All of a sudden, we were in Carlisle's bathroom. I tried desperately to grab anything that I could hit him with. He lifted me by my throat and slammed me into the large mirror behind me, and threw me to the floor._

I started to scream, and something was twisted around my body, as I thrashed.

"Isabella! _Isa_bella! Calm down! _Calm _down!"

Hands started to shake me. James was still in the house. I knew it was him.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed.

There was a loud bang, and several voices. Two more hands grabbed me.

"Let me go!" I screamed, still thrashing in the dark.

"Get some water!'

Feet padded out, and came back.

Cold water hit my face.

My eyes shot open, and I clawed the sheet off of my face. Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Bella, and Edward's worried faces stared back at me.

"He's still in the house!" I said, still terrified.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"James!"

A look of comprehension came across Bella, Edward, Rose, Jasper, and Alice's face. I could see Carlisle.

"Where is Carlisle?" I demanded, sitting up.

"He went to grab something. Isabella, _calm. Down. _It was _just. _A. Dream," Emmett said, holding me to his chest. I haven't had a dream this vivid since I was fifteen. He gave everyone stern looks, and they left. Carlisle came back in.

"Carlisle!"

He asked Emmett to leave for a minute.

"Love, it's okay. Please tell me what happened. I've never seen you so scared." He smoothed my hair, as I burried my face into his chest.

After I explained everything, I asked him, "Am I crazy?"

"You are not crazy. It was just a very vivid dream. Bella, Edward, and Rosalie would like to talk to you, though," he said, kissing my forehead. Rosalie, Edward, and Bella walked in. Rosalie had a newspaper.

Carlisle left, leaving me with them.

Rosalie held up the paper is this James?" she asked.

I took one look, and nodded. "Isabella...when I was eighteen, this man raped me. That was seven years ago. I kept the paper, so that I read over and over about how he was getting life in prision."

I gasped. Rosalie was raped? Oh my, God. I had no idea.

"Before he was arrested, he tried to rape me, too," Bella said. "He slammed me into mirrors in a dance hall. I ws seventeen. Jasper and Edward showed up just in time."

"Isabella, what happened in your dream?" Edward asked, rubbing my knee in an attempt to make me feel better.

I reaccounted the story.

"He slammed me into mirrors in the drama department of the high school," Rosalie explained. "He had this thing for mirrors."

I nodded.

--

The next eight months were awesome. Carlisle and I were closer than ever, and I was now living at his house. My truck died last month, in June. I now have a navy blue BMW. I was so happy. But one phone call can change that.

It was late one July evening, when my phone played Mary's ringtone.

I opened my phone. "Hello?"

"Is, I'm sick. I need you," Mary said.

"What do you have?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Spanish Influenza. I need you," she repeated.

"I will be on the next flight there. Hang on," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, and hung up.

I ran downstairs. I slammed straight into Edward. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Mary is sick! I have to get to California!" I told him, tears finally brewing.

"What does she have?" he asked.

"The Spanish Influenza."

A look of dread crossed his featured. "I had that four years ago. It killed my parents."

My heart sank. Oh no. "Get me a ticket to California, Edward! Now!" I said, bolting into the kitchen.

Emmett was in there. "What happened?"

"Mary's sick. I have to call Carlisle." I picked mu the phone. I dialed the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Put Dr. Cullen on the phone. Now!"

"He is with-"

"**_NOW!_**"

"okay. Give me a minute."

I tapped my foot.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle! I have to go to California. Mary is sick. I don't know how long I'll be there. I need money," I said, the tears freely falling down my cheeks.

"Take my black credit card, and the Audi. I love you. Go," he told me.

"Thank you. I love you, too."

One hour later, I was on a plane to California.

**GOD. LONG chapter. X3 Mary has the secondary bactieral pneumonia type of the Spanish Flu. I looked it up. I know how DEADLY it is. I'm NOT killing one of my best friends, even though several times a week I want to chop her head of with a sharpened spork. Still sorry about the damn typos. :)**

**Review, please? You will get a virtual hug! AND COOKIES!**

**:D**


	12. Alive, Sleep, Dinners, and Pictures

Chapter 12

I was given a mask, as was Mary. We were at the hospital near Mary's home. She was asleep. I kept replaying Edward's words in my head. _It killed my parents. It killed my parents. It killed my parents._

The next three hours consisted of me reading _Blue Noon_by Scott Westerfield. I finally fell asleep.

I was woken three and a half hours later to the nurses trying to stop the blood that was flowing out of Mary's nose.

On the plane ride here, I had looked up the Spanish Influenza. Sometimes the bleeding helped get the virus out. She was lucky not to have the worst types of the virus.

Twenty minutes later, the bleeding had stopped, and Mary was asleep again.

I fell asleep on the other bed in the room. I refused to leave.

--

Around lunch, Mary woke up.

"Hey," she said.

"How are 'ya feeling?" I asked, sitting in a chair next to her.

"Like shit. I don't even know how I got this. It just...happened. How are you doing?"

"Really good. I live with Carlisle now." I smiled. "Well, I was better until you called, you little bugger." I smiled again.

"I still don't know what Doctor Hunky looks like," Mary said, raising her bed.

"I have my laptop. Give me a minute." I dug around in my bag until I found it. I made my way to my pictures folder.

I showed her the ones of each family member's sleeping picture. That was why I had taken seven. One of Carlisle, one of Jazz, one of Alice, one of Edward, one of Bella,one of them all together, and then I had set the timer, and taken one of all of us; I was on the floor next to Carlisle.

She laughed the hardest when I showed her the picture of Carlisle, wide-eyed, with his hair everywhere. I even showed her the one of me face first into Emmett's coat, with my foot in the coat rack.

When I showed her one of Rosalie, she just stared. I can see why. Rosalie is one of those people who belong on a magazine cover.

We talked a lot. I hadn't seen her for about a year. I told her a secret that Carlisle had told me, that was really cute. Whenever Carlisle had thought about me before we had kissed, he thought of the _Jonas Brothers' _song, 'Just Friends.' She smiled.

I showed her a picture of Edward that I had finally gotten him to do. He was smiling, with his eyes closed, and he was making a 'peace' sign with his fingers. She claimed she was in love. I told her that she hadn't seen his eyes yet. I then clicked a picture with him smiling his crooked smile, with his eyes open. Mary nearly melted right then and there. It was halirous.

I then showed her a picture of Bella and I smiling into the camera.

"Wha-ah-gah-who is who?" she asked.

"I'm this one," I said, pointing to the tallest one. "Bella is five foot six, and I'm about six one and a half."

"_Stop growing_!" Mary said.

"Bah. You stop shrinking." I looked over at the clock. "You need a nap, Miss sick one."

Her protest was cut off by a yawn. "What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go away. God. I'm trying to sleep here."

I laughed. She was getting a bit better.

A little while later, she was finally asleep. My phone sang 'Viva La Vida' at me. It was Carlisle. I opened my phone.

"Hello."

"How is she doing, Love?"

"A bit better."

"Edward told me that she has the Spanish Flu. That is really serious."

"She has the secondary bacterial pneumonia type. It's actually getting better."

"That's good. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Carlisle. I love you."

"I love you, too. Jessica Stanley is the craziest person on the planet, I swear."

I laughed. "What did she do now?"

"She asked if you had fled town, and then asked if I was single again." He huffed angrily.

"That _puta_!"

"Calm down. I told her that you were out of town, and that I was never going to be single again."

"Awww...You are _too _cute! Mary is in love with Edward."

He bust into laughter. "Are you serious?"

"I showed her a picture of him. She said, "I think I'm in love." It was hilarious."

"I love you. Good night, sleep tight, have rainbow dreams, and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ditto. I love you, too. Bye."

"Goodnight, Love."

__

Click.

--

It had been one long, tiring month for me in California. I hadn't left Mary very often. That's what your best friend since kindergarten can do to you, I guess.

Mary was going back home to her mom and dad for a while, and Ashley and Lizzie were going to watch her house for a while.

We were both at the Los Angeles airport. She was waiting for her flight to be called, and so was I.

I hugged her. "Call me, okay?"

She hugged back. "I sure will," she said.

"Bye," I told her as my flight to the airport in Seattle was called.

"Bye."

I boarded my plane, and pulled out my iPod, and my computer. I logged into gSm.

The flight went by quickly.

I found the sliver Audi in the parking garage, and drove home. It was around 7:30 in the morning.

I parked next to the Mercedes, and climbed out. I wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. My flight had come early, and I hadn't been able to get ahold of anyone.

I stuffed my key into the lock, and opened the door. I was attacked by a black and white blur the second I had the door closed behind me. I slammed into the door.

"Is! You're back!" Alice. she squeezed my waist. Her head hit my chin. I squeezed her back.

"I missed you too, Alice," I said.

"EVERYBODY! WAKE UP! ISABELLA IS HOME!" Alice shouted.

Doors flung open upstairs. I was suddenly squished by seven people.

"Can't...Breathe..Suffocate...Die."

They let me go. I saw Carlisle, and attacked him. "Carliiiiiiiiii!"

We hit the couch, and he kissed me long and hard.

Emmett and Rose hugged me next. Then Alice and Jazz. Bella gave me a big hug, and Edward stood there awkwardly. I pulled him into a huge hug. "I don't bite," I said into his ear. "Often." He laughed at that.

After everyone got situated, Emmett asked, "How is Mary?"

"She amazingly overcame the Spanish Influenza. The last time they had seen it there was in 1918. Well, and 2005." I gave a sad look at Edward. He gave a sad smile.

"She's fine. She's going back to Illinois for a while, though. Well, I haven't slept in a real bed for a month. Good night...Good morning, whatever you want to call it."

I trudged upstairs, and past the sun, which was still rising slightly.

I collapsed on our bed, and slid my jeans and shirt off, not bothering to put on pyjamas.My bra and underwear were just fine. I fell asleep quickly.

--

The wedding was in five days.

Carlisle told me that we were going to a special dinner tonight, just the two of us. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**:) DONE! **

**Review!**


	13. Rings, JB, and Puke

**Chapter 13! YAY! And Smile...your are HALAIROUS! I also wanted to know that I wanted to ask you if you guys would read a lemon in the sequel... Yes, there is a sequel. ARGH! DON'T SMUSH ME! -gets smushed- Ow.**

**Chapter 13**

My dress for the dinner had white fur on the top, was strapless, and a sparkly pink material. The side was open up to the middle of my thigh, and the bottom had fur on to, too. There was a sparkly barette in my har, and my necklace lay on top of my dress. I wore light pink heels, and my dark brown hair was puilled back at the top. I felt beautiful.

Carlisle drove us to Seattle in the Vanquish.

We pulled up to a nice restaurant where people sometimes performed.

"Carlisle, I think it's closed." The lot was empty, except for two cars.

"No, it's not. I rented the whole place for us." Carlisle was in a black tuxedo with a light blue tie. I gasped.

"You - you did that - for us?"

He nodded, and climbed out, and opened my door for me.

We stepped inside, and took a table near the stage.

I ordered crab, and Carlisle ordered lobster. I hate lobster. Ew.

"How can you hate _lobster_?" Carlisle asked, as he pried into his.

"It's just nasty." I attacked my crab. I finally got some meat, and popped it into my mouth. I shuddered. Crab was delicious.

Slightly after dinner, Carlisle told me to turn to the stage. As I did, the curtain slowly rose up.

OH. MY. _FUCKING. _GOD! The _Jonas Brothers _were standing there, looking gorgeous. Carlisle pulled me to my feet, and turned his back to them so that I could see. We started to sway.

The Jonas Brothers began the song. It was my favorite slow song.

Nick started. "Hello beautiful. How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you. It's true..."

Then, my favorite Jonas Brother of _all time_, looked right at me and sang the chorus.

"But tonight...I'm gonna fly. Yeah, tonight...I'm gonna fly. 'Cause I could go across the world, And see everything, And never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes."

Nick continued. "Hello beautiful. It's been a long time, Since my phone's rung, And you been on that line. I've been missing you, It's true..."

Joe looked into my eyes again as he finished the song. "But tonight...I'm gonna fly. Yeah, tonight...I'm gonna fly. Oooh, yeah...'Cause I could go across the world, And see everything, And never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes."

We swayed side to side, and tears fell down my cheeks. I was so happy.

The song ended, and Carlisle moved away from me. He looked into my eyes, and then dropped down on one knee.

_(END! JOKING! DON'T HIT ME! I was going to stop the chapter there, but not even _I_ am _that_ mean.)_

I stopped breathing. He pulled out a velvet box, and opened it. The ring was beautiful.

It had three diamonds, and was white gold. It looked to be about three karats.

"Isabella Alice Marie Swan McCarty, we haven't even been together much over a year, and I'm so _sure_ that you're all that I could ever want and need, that it hurts." Tears leaked from my eyes. "I promise to love you forever - every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't blink. "Yes, I will marry you."

He slid the ring onto my finger, and stood up. He captured my face with his hands, and kissed me passionately. After we had pulled apart, Joe shouted,

"Whoo!"

I cracked up. "Hey! Can I get some 'That's just the way we roll'?"

"No problem!"

I danced like there was no tomorrow. We had moved right next to the stage. Carlisle then went to sit at the table, and Joe jumped down. I have danced with Joe Jonas. My life is now complete. (-squeeeee- Joe Jonas is NUMMYLISCUOUS!) He held the microphone out for me.

"And I know, we get a little crazy, and I know we get a little loud. And I know we're never gonna fake it. We are wild, we are free, we are more than you think. So call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll!" I sang.

--

Best. Night. Ever.

Pure bliss until 5:00a.m.

**_BOO YAH!_**

The grils squealed when I showed them the ring. Jazz gave me a big hug, Emmett nearly crushed my spine, and Edward gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Carlisle and I just finished breakfast, and are heading out to work. My engagement ring is one of those things that blind you when you look into it. It's HUGE. I also have my sapphire necklace on top of my black tank top. The Happy Bunny capris that Alice bought me rock. I am so happy. (INSERT BIG-ASS SMILE HERE)

As we entered the hospital, I _know _that Jessica saw the ring, because she dropped her phone into her coffee.

I also made sure that she knew when I called Mary and told her everything.

**AUGUST THIRTEENTH: BELLA AND EDWARD'S WEDDING**

"Holy crap!" I screamed, nearly tripping over the bottom of the dark blue bridesmaid dress.

Alice brust in. "Do _not_ rip that dress, Missy."

"Beh. I won't." Bella had our mother be her maid of honor. Alice looked positively adorable in the dark blue dress. And then Rosalie walked in, and my self confidence dropped ten-fold. My _lord_. Her golden locks looked absolutely wonderful against the dark blue. "Wow, Rosalie."

"Thanks. You look beautiful yourself." I blushed.

It was time.

We all met downstairs, and paired off.

Rosalie and Emmett went first, and then Jasper and Alice. Carlisle took my arm, and we walked down the aisle.

Family from both sides was there.

Angel Weber, Ben Cheney, Seth Clearwater, and Tyler Crowley were there, too.

Bella's lullaby - which I had heard about three times - rang out, and Bella started down the aisle with our father. She had on a strapless white dress, that had a dark blue stripe across the top. She had a huge flowing skirt, and her hair was up in a crown of curls.

After the vows had been said, they kissed.

I caught the bouquet. It was funny.

The reception was a blast. Emmett got drunk and sang karaoke; Barbie Girl was one of them. Not fun.

I got slightly tipsy, and actually tipped over onto the groom. We sat on the ground laughing for about three minutes about it.

--

I am now a happily married woman. Well, except for the puking. I think my flu came back.

I had just come out of the bathroom and was changing when Carlisle came in.

"I don't have work today. Do you want a ride to your appiontment?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I'm leaving in a few minutes anyway."

He nodded.

After I had dressed - a pair of loose jeans and a light blue baby doll - I left.

I drove my blue BMW to the hospital and waited.

"Isabella Alice Cullen?" the nurse called.

"Coming," I called back, getting out of my chair.

After going to the exam room, I was sitting on the bed, fiddling with the paper. I had gained two pounds.

The door opened. "So, Isabella, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Jameson asked. (Jame-es-on. That is the pronunciation)

"I think my flu came back. I've been throwing up."

"Well, we'll take a urine test, and see."

After the dreaded urine test - nasty - I was sitting in the room again, reading a magazine.

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Jameson came in.

"Well?" I asked.

"I have some good news. First, you aren't sick. And second, you're pregnant!"

**_PREGNANT?!_**

**Yeah. All good things must come to an end. But, alas, I have a sequel! BWHAHAA! Review, and the sequel will come faster! And check out My newest story! A whole different kind of New Moon. The ring will be in my profile!**

**Review, and you will get a hug from Edward!**


	14. Authors Note, Sequel, and a New Story

**Thank you all! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! XD**

**The sequel will be called I'm Having Doctor Sexy's BABY?!(Thank you to BangTheDoldrums for that one)**

**Yeah, the baby is the baby, and Carlisle is Doctor Sexy. DUH.**

**I will have Alice, Bella's, Emmett's, Jasper's, Carlisle's, Edward's, and my wedding rings on my profile soon.**

**Also, read my story, A Whole Different Kind Of New Moon. Please? I'll give you a cookie! (Maybe) Joking.**

**Also, go to my profile for the poll that should be up by tomorrow, July 19th. Okay? It's for I.H.D.S.B? (I'm Having Doctor Sexy's BABY?!)**

**Love you all,**

**Isabella Alice**


End file.
